


Drei Wochen noch

by swiswaiso



Category: Criminal Minds, NCIS
Genre: AU, Angst, Dom/sub, M/M, Tony verläßt NCIS, Verrat, dunkle gedanken, persönliche Lebenskrise
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiswaiso/pseuds/swiswaiso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sub Tony soll geopfert werden und wird von unerwarteter Seite gerettet. Er gibt den Überlebenskampf auf aber sein Happyend findet ihn!</p><p>Spoiler S6/E24-Geheimpoker AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drei Wochen noch

Tony fühlte sich seit langem wieder einmal absolut hilflos, orientierungslos. Er verstand nicht, wie alles zu diesem Punkt führen konnte. Wie er einen so unglaublich dummen Fehler machen konnte. Er verstand es einfach nicht! Wieso er das nicht vorausgesehen hatte und zumindestens im Hintergrund einen Verdacht geschöpft hatte. Aber nichts, nicht ein einziger Tipp, Hinweise - nicht der Schatten eines Hinweises. Er war so überschwemmt von den Konsequenzen seines Fehlers, seiner Fehlinterpretationen, dass er gar nichts hörte, weil das Blut in seinen Ohren brüllte, sein Herzschlag so laut trommelte, dass er alles andere übertönte. Die Selbstvorwürfe erdrückten ihn fast. Sein Atem wurde immer flacher. Wo war Matt, er brauchte jetzt Matt, sonst würde er in den nächsten 2 Minuten zusammenbrechen. Da öffnete sich die Tür und Matt trat ein. Erleichterung wuschte durch Tony – Rettung war da, war nah. Fast atmete er auf. Aber warum sah Matt ihn nicht an, warum kam er nicht zu ihm her?

Matt ging zu Vance zu und lächelte ihn kurz mit den Augen an, aus den Augenwinkel sah er Tonys Gestalt am andere Ende des Raums wie gefroren stehen. Sekundenlang tauchte Bedauern und so etwas wie schlechtes Gewissen in ihm auf, aber es war für das größere allgemeine Gut und für ihn persönlich kein Nachteil – im Gegenteil.

„Matt, Dein sub hat heute königlich versagt und uns alle beschämt! Unerträglich betrogen und verraten! Seine Strafe sind 20 Schläge mit dem Rohrstock, 50 mit der Peitsche, ohne Nachversorgung, 5 Stunden in der Dunkelkammer mit Hodenquetschung und jede weitere Strafe, die Du ihm noch geben willst!“

Tony war leichenblass geworden und schwankte. So eine brutale, harte Erstbestrafung wurde normalerweise über Mörder oder Kinderschänder verhängt und nicht über einen Bundesagenten, der ihm Dienst aus Selbstverteidigung einen Verdächtigen erschossen hatte. Und nicht ohne gründliche Untersuchung. Matt würde jetzt sicher danach fragen, das schriftliche Urteil verlangen. Matt, sag es!

Aber Matt seufzte nur und warf Tony eine kurzen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln zu. Was? Nein, nein, nein! „Ich werde diese Strafe natürlich austeilen, wenn ihr niemand anderen habt, der es tun kann.“ Was? Nein – Das war … Matt wollte sich trennen von ihm, ihn verlassen? Am leicht betretenen Gesichtsausdruck konnte er erkennen, dass Matt einfach die Gelegenheit nutzte, die sich ihm hier und jetzt bot um aus dem Vertrag mit Tony auszusteigen. Tony wurde übel, er musste kotzen, er bekam keine Luft mehr. Die Konsequenzen waren absolut zerstörend. Sein Dom verstieß ihn zu einem Zeitpunkt, wo er ihn zum Überleben brauchte – nicht nur im sprichwörtlichen Sinn! Seine Verletzungen waren umfangreich, sie mussten versorgt werden – er musste ins Krankenhaus gebracht werden, sein Dom musste bei ihm bleiben sollte er operiert werden müssen, zumindest bis zum Aufwachen, bis er wieder nach Hause gehen konnte, sonst dauerte die Heilung endlos lange. Sein Nervenkostüm war zerfetzt, er brauchte Halt, musste dringend gehalten werden um sich zu beruhigen, sich wieder zu zentrieren, seine üblichen mittel wirkten nicht, wenn er schon so panisch war und Schmerzen hatte. Wenn er irgendeinmal in den letzten 5 Jahren eine Domination brauchte, dann jetzt! Alles stand am Spiel, seine Freiheit, seine Reputation als Agent und sein Beziehung! Und jetzt war auch noch sein Job gefährdet– der NCIS beschäftigte nur gebundene Subs – keine alleinstehenden.

Wenn er seinen Dom in den 5 Jahren ihrer Beziehung gebraucht hätte, dann jetzt – und er verließ ihn? Ließ ihn einfach fallen? Warf ihn den Wölfen zum Fraß vor?

„DiNozzo, Sie sind suspendiert und stehen unter Hausarrest, reden Sie mit niemanden im NCIS außer mit mir! Sie hören von uns!“ herrschte Vance Tony mit Verachtung und Hass an. Aber Tony hat das kleine verschwörerische Lächeln, dass er Matt zuwarf, gesehen. Was läuft da? Das ist eine ausgemachtes Spiel! eine abgekartete Sache – Matt und Vance paktieren miteinander?

Zwei Securitymitarbeiter treten mit einem Entschuldigung heischenden Blich auf Tony zu, „Sorry, Tony.“ „Ich weiß, ihr macht nur Eure Arbeit.“ Mühsam gibt er ihnen seine Marke und seinen Dienstausweis. Die Waffe war beim FBI als Beweismittel. Matt folgt ihnen zu Tonys Schreibtisch. Sein Schulterverletzung schmerzt so pochend, dass er wieder fast ohnmächtig wurde, als er seinen Rucksack mit den persönlichen Gegenständen aus dem Schreibtisch vollpackt. Andererseits zentrierte der Schmerz ihn auch ein bisschen. Er schwankt zwischen doch alles hier stehen lassen, weil er wieder zurückkommen würde und alles mitnehmen, damit es nicht in die falschen Hände fiel oder einfach nur weggeworfen wurde, wenn er nicht zurückkam. Die Entscheidung seine Dinge wieder zurückzulegen wird ihm abgenommen, als Matt ihn einfach packt und zum Lift schleift.

Tony und Matt sprachen kein Wort bis sie zu Hause waren. Der Schock über Matt’s Verrat holt Tony zurück, er hat Zeit sich zu sammeln. Die auftauchende Wut auf den feigen Matt zentriert ihn weiter, aktiviert genug Kraft um die nächste Auseinandersetzung zu bestreiten. Matt fährt Tonys Wagen in die Garage. Endlich in der Wohnung angekommen, fährt Tony ihn wütend an: „Warum tust Du mir das an? Warum stehst Du nicht hinter mir? Warum tust du es gerade jetzt?“ Matt senkte den Blick. „Beruhige Dich, Du wertloser sub, ich werde jetzt Deine Strafe vollziehen, dann packst Du Deine Koffer und verschwindest. Du hast heute genug angerichtet!“

Tony schaut ihn fassungslos an und lacht höhnisch auf. „Auf gar keinen Fall! Du Arschloch, Du hast das schon länger vor, aber warst nicht Manns genug es zu tun. Oh toller starker Dom, der Du bist! Ich sage Dir jetzt wie das weiter abläuft.“ Er reißt seinen Strafpass aus dem Rucksack, setzt sich hin und trägt die von Vance verhängte Strafe ein. „Wenn Du mich schon verlässt und verrätst, dann kostet das Dich etwas, oder ich verfolge Dich und Deinen neuen sub, dass ihr Eures Lebens nicht mehr froh werdet. Du bestätigst jetzt, dass ich meine Strafe bekommen habe!“ Er hält Matt den Pass hin. Der ist von Tonys Ausbruch so überrascht, dass er gehorcht. ‚Ein Waschlappen durch und durch!‘ Matt öffnet den Safe im Badezimmer um sein Siegel rauszuholen das er für die Bestätigung der Strafausführung braucht. Beim Abwenden gibt er der Safetür zum Schließen einen leichten Stoß. Tony legt ein Handtuch hin, damit die Tür am Zufallen gehindert wird. Matt merkt das nicht.

Im Wohnzimmer stempelt er Tonys Strafen ab. Tony steckt den Pass ein. „Und jetzt verlässt Du meine Wohnung, gib mir die Schlüssel!“ „Was, nein, **ich** werde hier wohnen bleiben!“ „Sicher nicht, Matt, das war meine Wohnung, ist meine Wohnung und ich bleibe hier und Du haust jetzt ab, sofort. Du bist wirklich ein dämliches Arschloch! Die Wohnungsrechte sind nie auf Deinen Namen eintragen worden, weil Du Dir für die meisten Arbeiten zu gut warst. Sie gehört immer noch mir alleine! Und jetzt verschwinde!“

„Du wirst sie Dir nicht leisten können, ohne Job, du dämlicher sub!“ „Ich habe einen Job!“ „Oh nein, den übernimmt mein neuer sub!“ Tony lachte humorlos auf. „Du denkst, Gibbs nimmt einfach Deinen neuen sub als SFA? Viel Spaß bei dem Gespräch! Ich war schon SFA, bevor wir uns kennengelernt haben und ich werden noch lange SFA sein, wenn ich Dich schon längst vergessen habe. Und jetzt verlass meine Wohnung!“

Matt geht. Er ist in seiner Bequemlichkeit und Faulheit so einfach zu führen und manipulieren. Das ist der Hauptgrund, warum sich Tony auf ihn als Dom eingelassen hatte. Und weil er regelmäßige Dominationen braucht. Und natürlich ist er auf Situationen wie diese – Matt verlässt ihn überraschend – vorbereitet. So eine verantwortungslose, feige Handlung passt absolut ins Persönlichkeitsprofil von Matt.

Wie ferngesteuert vollzieht er eine Aufgabe nach der anderen. Als erstes ändert er die Kombination vom Badezimmersafe, das war der Hauptsafe. Dort liegen alle Informationen wie Versicherungsurkunden, Verträge, Codes und Bedienungsanleitungen für den anderen Safe, die Eingangstür, den Banksafe,…Sparbücher, Reserve-Identitäten, Bargeld.

Als zweites ändert er den Zugangscode zur Wohnungstür und zur Garage.

Als drittes ändert er alle Passwörter zu den Email-accounts, Elektronikbanking, Stromversorger, Telefongesellschaft, Hausverwaltung und zu den Kreditkartenkonten, er sperrt gleichzeitig auch Matts Zugang zu seinen Konten und dessen Kreditkarten zu seinen Konten. Auf Matts Konto sind noch genau 300 $. ‚Diese feige Schmarotzer hat jetzt ein halbes Jahrzehnt auf meine Kosten gelebt. Aber das war es mir wert, dass ich genug Freiheiten hatte um meine Studien fortzusetzen, meine Job zu machen, _eigenständig_ zu bleiben. Weil Matt eine Ich-gehe-den-Weg-des-geringsten-Widerstandes-Persönlichkeit hat, überließ er mir die ‚niedrigen‘ Arbeiten und auch die Kontrolle war ihm zuviel Mühe.‘ So sehr Gibbs für dumme Verbrecher dankbar war, so sehr war es Tony für dumme Doms.

Dann bittet er den Hausarbeiter, das „neue“ Schloß einzubauen, das er seit Jahren in seinem Versteck hatte. – Antizipation und Vorbereitung ist Alles!

Nächster Schritt – Matts Autoschlüssel von Tonys Auto sicherstellen – die liegen im Schlüsseltresor.

Jetzt gilt es nur noch Matts Kleidung und sonstige persönliche Gegenstände in die Koffer und Kisten zu packen und sie zu Matts „heimlicher“ Fuck-Bude zu schicken. Tony weiß von der kleinen Absteige, die Matt gemietet hat. Er beauftragt einen Botendienst.

Zum Schluss gibt er jetzt der s/D-Registratur ihre Trennung bekannt, Matt würde innerhalb von 30 Minuten davon per SMS verständigt werden! Gleichzeitig würden die Kisten in seiner Absteige eintreffen. Tony kichert bei der Vorstellung von Matts fassungslosem Gesichtsausdruck.

Zwei Stunden nach dem er seine Wohnung betreten hatte waren alle Hinweise, dass Matt je hier gelebt hatte, entfernt.

Jetzt braucht er die medizinische Versorgung seines Arms, er rief Ducky an.

Ducky trifft eine Stunde später mit einem sehr besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck ein. „Anthony, was ist passiert? Die Gerüchte im NCIS sind sehr widersprüchlich, aber kein einziges ist nur annähernd erfreulich. Oh, my, Anthony, bist Du wieder verletzt worden!“

„Ducky, bitte, Vorhaltung und Lektionen sind heute wirklich nicht das was ich brauche.“ Tony’s gepresste Stimme und die feuchten Augen ließen Ducky verstummen. Sein Blick ging von milde schimpfend zu besorgt wachsam in einer Sekunde. „Okay, lass mich Dich untersuchen!“ Er drückt vorsichtig durch den schienenden Verband, der seine Arm fest an den Körper bindet und meint: „Die Diagnose des Notfallarztes durfte korrekt sein – nichts gebrochen. Deine Schnittverletzungen müssen beobachtet werden, damit sie sich nicht entzünden. Ich lass Dir einen antibiotischen und leicht schmerzstillenden Spray hier. Den sprühst Du auf diese großen Pflaster, bevor Du sie wieder auf die Schnitte klebst. Erreichst Du alle Stellen mit Deiner rechten Hand?“ Tony versucht es und nickt. „Ja, das wird gehen! Ich ziehe mir einen frischen Sweater an und dann nehme ich den Stützverband wieder.“ Langsam und unter Schmerzen zieht Tony den Sweater an. Jahreslanges Training im Anziehen mit Verletzungen ist deutlich merkbar. Dann schlüpft er geschickt in den Stützverband und fixiert ihn. Die Schmerzen helfen ihm, bei der Sache zu bleiben, Zusammenbrechen kann er später. Ducky schaut ihm milde lächelnd zu.

Als beide wieder auf der Couch sitzen fragt er sanft „Was ist passiert Anthony?“.

Tony setzt mehrfach zum Reden an. Dann spricht er mit fast tonloser Stimme. „Gibbs gab mir den Auftrag, an Rivkin dran zu bleiben. Er war offiziell ein Freund Ziva’s aus Israel, ein Geschäftsmann auf Urlaub und Besuch bei ihr. Aber vieles von seinem Verhalten und seinen Aufenthaltsorten passten nicht zu der Geschichte. Ziva hatte Gibbs angelogen, was Rivkins Aufenthaltsort betraf und vor allem verschwieg sie, dass er ihr Lover und nicht nur ein Mossad-Mitarbeiter war. Dann fand Abby heraus, das der Laptop vom „Selbstmörder/ Terroristenführer“ Tabal auch von Zivas Wohnung aus ins Internet gegangen war. Mir war nicht klar, warum das war. Ich befürchtete, dass Rivkin Ziva benutzte um seine dunklen Geschäfte hier abzuwickeln. Ich ging in ihre Wohnung um sie zu warnen, sicherzustellen, dass sie es erfährt. Aber sie war nicht da, Rivkin war da und ließ mich nicht mehr weg, er war ziemlich betrunken und griff mich an. Ich weiß, er hätte mich töten müssen, der unbesiegbare Kidon-Kämpfer, aber ich überlebte.“

„Ziva hat mich fast umgebracht, als sie Sekunden nach meinen Schüssen in die Wohnung raste und mich des Mordes aus Eifersucht an ihrem Lover beschuldigt. Ich vermute, dass sie mit ihm gemeinsame Sache macht – diesen Verdacht hatte ich vorher nicht, sonst wäre ich gar nicht zu ihr gegangen und auf keinen Fall alleine! Und Vance glaubt ihr einfach – beschuldigt mich des Mordes an Rivkin aus Eifersucht, trifft dieses Urteil ohne Untersuchung, und hat meinem Dom sofort meine Strafe mitgeteilt – so schwer wie für einen Mörder! Mein Dom hat diese „Gelegenheit“ benutzt um sich von mir zu trennen. Er scheint einen neuen sub zu haben, den er auch als SFA in Gibbs Team bringen will! Ich habe ihn rausgeschmissen, er hat sich nie um die rechtlichen und wirtschaftlichen Angelegenheiten gekümmert und ich habe seinen Zugang zur Wohnung und zu meinem Vermögen einfach sperren können.“ Er zeigt ihm den Pass mit der bestätigten Strafe. „Matt ist wirklich ein fauler, arroganter Dummkopf – aber er war sehr praktisch!“

„Und jetzt brauchst Du einen Dom um weiter im NCIS arbeiten zu können und Dich rehabilitieren zu können.“ ergänzt Ducky die Situation schnell durchschauend. „Genau!“

„Was sagt eigentlich Jethro zu den Vorfällen?“ „Ich weiß es nicht genau, aber er scheint auch eher Ziva zu glauben! Die Untersuchung vom FBI wird meine Aussage über den Tathergang bestätigen, aber das Motiv? Ziva gibt an, dass Rivkin ihr Lover und Partner war – zwei Doms? sehr unwahrscheinlich. Sie unterstellt mir Eifersucht als Motiv – aber worauf, auf wen? Ich bin ihr Vorgesetzter, ich bin, war in einer Beziehung zu einem Mann, da stimmt so vieles nicht zusammen, aber Vance will mich unbedingt zum Sündenbock machen und Gibbs hat zu mir nichts gesagt. Er war bei der Strafzuteilung auch nicht anwesend – ich nehme an er war bei Ziva.“

In diesem Moment klopft es, Tony schaut durch den Spion. „Gibbs.“ und öffnet die Tür um ihn herein zu lassen. Gibbs nickt nur grüßend und geht ins Wohnzimmer weiter. „Ducky, kann DiNozzo morgen mit einer Militärmaschine nach Israel fliegen?“ „Ganz ausgeschlossen Jethro, mit dieser Schulterverletzung darf er 1 Woche nicht fliegen - die Höhe, der Luftdruck, der Druck bei der Beschleunigung und beim Landen - könnte den Haarriss in Schulter und Schlüsselbein zum Bruch bringen oder zu Blutgerinnsel führen, die tödlich sein könnten. Und das Prellen und Ruckeln einer Militärmaschine würde ihm unerträgliche Schmerzen bereiten, Du müsstest ihn unter Narkose stellen, was einen Flug wiederum ausschließt!“

Gibbs atmet fast erleichtert auf. „Vance will ihn von Eli David in Israel verhören lassen. Egal ob DiNozzo an Zivas Vorwürfen schuldig ist oder nicht, ist das eine Angelegenheit für amerikanische Gerichte und nicht den Vater und Mentor der „Opfer“! Was für eine FUBAR!“

„Er paktiert irgendwie mit meinem Ex-Dom. Der hat mich gleichzeitig verlassen.“

„Dein Dom hat die Beziehung beendet?“ Tony fällt sofort auf, dass Gibbs die Information verändert hat von verlassen auf beendet, das nimmt die Schuldhaftigkeit aus dem Vorgang.

„Aber vorher hat er zugesagt Dich zu bestrafen, wie Vance es wollte?“ „Ja.“ Das war nicht gelogen! „Und er will, dass sein neuer sub Dein SFA wird.“ Tony nimmt an, dass Gibbs jetzt explodiert, aber nein, er nickt nur überlegend – What the fuck? „Ich habe ihm natürlich gleich gesagt, dass ich schon vor ihm Dein SFA war und es auch noch sein werde, wenn ich Matt schon längst vergessen habe.“ Gibbs schaut ihn mit einem ausdrucklosen Blick an „Wir werden sehen. Ohne Dom bis Du raus aus dem NCIS.“ Das fuhr in Tony’s Herz wie ein Dolch. Ein Schluchzer entschlüpft seine Lippen. Er wendet sich ab. Er will Gibbs seinen Schmerz nicht sehen lassen. „Du glaubst Ziva, obwohl sie Dich mehrmals belogen hat über Rivkin? Du glaubst ihr mehr als mir, bevor die Untersuchung abgeschlossen ist?“ flüstert Tony mehr zu selbst als zu Gibbs. Das ist das Ende. Wenn Gibbs nicht zu ihm steht, dann… Gibbs antwortet nicht und steht auf. „Kurier Deine Verletzung aus.“ und geht - grußlos.

Ducky ist genauso überrascht und entsetzt wie Tony. Tony beginnt zu zittern. „Anthony, Anthony, sieh mich an, sieh mir in die Augen!“ Langsam kommt Tony aus seiner Panik zurück. „Ich gebe Dir jetzt ein starkes Schmerzmittel. Du wirst dann mindestens 12 Stunden schlafen. Danach reden wir weiter. Ich habe eine mögliche Lösung Deines Problems, die werde ich überprüfen und Dir dann erzählen, einverstanden?“ Tony nickt nur. Ducky führt ihn zum Bett, Tony schlüpft in voller Kleidung unter die Decken, ihm ist so eiskalt! Ducky gibt ihm eine Injektion in den Oberarm, deckt ihn zu und stützt seinen Arm mit einem Polster ab.

Als Tony nach 10 Stunden erwacht braucht er lange bis alle Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Tag vor allem ihre Auswirkungen und Folgewirkungen langsam in sein Bewusstsein sickern. Er steht nach dem Duschen und Rasieren schon in seiner Küche vor der Kaffeemaschine als ALLES wieder da ist.

Matt hat ihn verlassen, Vance will ihn als Köder/Opfer/verzichtbaren Einsatz für eine unbekannte linke Sache benutzen. Und Gibbs … Gibbs hat ihn einfach fallen lassen … seinen SFA von 10 Jahren, Kollegen seit 12 Jahren - für Ziva und ihre offensichtlichen Lügen. Tony fühlt nur Leere, Kälte und absolute Hoffnungslosigkeit. Er hat sonst niemanden, keine Freunde, keine Familie, er ist absolut und komplett alleine. Seine Familie war der NCIS. Seine Familie, seine Freunde waren sein Team, Gibbs, Ducky, Abby, sogar McGee und Palmer. So fordernd wie ihr Job und Gibbs waren, hatte niemand von ihnen extra Zeit für Freunde übrig. Ducky noch am ehesten, aber seit seine Mutter gestorben war, hat er nichts mehr über Bridge-Abende erzählt. Gibbs hat nicht gesagt ‚komm zurück, wenn Du einen Dom hast.‘ nein er hat nur gesagt ‚Kurier Dich aus!‘ Er hat keinen Einspruch erhoben, als er von Matt’s Plänen - seinen neuen Sub als SFA zu schicken - erfuhr.

Das war wie damals als er als 12-jähriger vom Chauffeur seines Vaters mit einem Koffer vor einem Gebäude mit einem „Da gehst Du jetzt zur Schule.“ abgesetzt wurde. Er hatte keine Ahnung, dass sein Vater ihn hinausgeworfen und enterbt hatte, keine Ahnung dass er jetzt in ein Internat für schwererziehbare subs gehen würde, keine Ahnung, dass er nie wieder nach Hause durfte. Dass er alle Ferien und Feiertage dort verbringen musste, dass zum Teil sadistische Doms die Erziehung der _fehlgeleiteten_ und _verzogenen_ subs übernommen hatten. Er hatte keine Ahnung wieviel Schmerz und Einsamkeit er ertragen würde müssen. Wieviel Spott und Hohn. Keine! Er hat überlebt - jeden Tag für sich überlebt, _weil_ er keine Ahnung hatte, was auf ihn zukam. Die hatte er aber jetzt, er wusste was auf ihn zukam und davor hatte er Todesangst.

Verzweiflung erfüllt seine Denken, kalte stumpfe Leere sein Fühlen und seine Schulter und die Schnittverletzungen stachen und brannten, dass ihm wieder übel wurde. Er erbrach sich, obwohl er vor 24 Stunden das letzte Mal gegessen hatte.

Wenn er keinen Dom und keinen Job hatte, dann wurde er zu Zwangsdominationen verpflichtet, die von Sadisten oder Psychopaten durchgeführt wurden, die ihren Genuß aus dem Quälen und dem Brechen von aufsässigen subs zogen – und nur aufsässige subs kamen zu Zwangsdominationen, nur aufsässige subs hatten keinen Dom und keinen Job. Selbst wenn er im nächsten Monat einen Dom auftrieb, der einen Vertrag mit ihm einging, musste er mindestens einmal pro Woche zu den Zwangsdominationen gehen. Auf Verletzungen wurde keine Rücksicht genommen, mit ihnen wurde „gearbeitet“.

Er hat zu oft gesehen, was mit diesen subs gemacht wurde. Einige sind in der Autopsie aufgetaucht. Vorher würde er sich umbringen! Und selbst wenn er einen Dom auftrieb. Seinen Job beim NCIS war er los. Der Verrat von Vance, Ziva und vor allem Gibbs traf ihn wieder wie ein Faustschlag. Er bezweifelte, dass er je wieder einen Job im LEO-Bereich bekommen würde – seine Reputation war zerstört durch den Vorwurf seine Position für einen heimtückischen Mord missbraucht zu haben. Selbst wenn ihn die FBI-Untersuchung von allen Vorwürfen befreite, blieb der Schatten bestehen, wenn er seinen Job verlor. Vielleicht in Hintertupfing bei Cold Cases, ohne Unterstützung, ohne Mittel zur Aufklärung. Ignorante Vorgesetzte würden jeden kreativen Zugang ablehnen. Wen interessiert schon die Meinung oder die Ideen eines mörderischen subs?

Wollte er überhaupt im LEO-Bereich weiterarbeiten? Konnte er das nötige Vertrauen in die Kollegen wieder aufbringen? Nach dem Verrat von Danny, nach dem Verrat von Gibbs? Er hatte so lange gebraucht um sich von Danny wirklich zu erholen. Gibbs war seine Rettung gewesen. Und obwohl er ihn immer wieder sehr verletzt hatte, hatte er den Glauben an ihn nicht verloren… Und genau da lag das Problem, den Glauben!! - er hat bis jetzt alles ignoriert, das Gibbs Integrität in Frage stellte. Alle die Ereignisse, wo Gibbs ihn schon verraten hatte, brachen wie Hyänen über ihn herein. Die vielen Seitenhiebe und Unterwandrungen seiner Position als Kate ins Team kam, mit McGee und vor allem mit Ziva. Mike Franks hat er mit Mord laufen lassen, wie auch seine Schwiegermutter, einem drogenabhängigen Supersoldaten hat er einen Orden geschenkt. Maddie Tyler hat er im Fluss versenkt und sich von Tony retten lassen. Das ganze Jeanne –Debakel, die Pest, der ‚Stirb wenigstens leise“ – Sager auf der Chimära, Mexiko und seine arrogante Rückkehr.

Tony sinkt zu Boden. Eigentlich haben sich alle Folgeereignisse in dem ersten Fall mit Kate schon angekündigt. Er wurde in einem Leichensack auf der Autobahn – nachts!! – einfach aus dem Auto geschmissen, nachdem ihn Gibbs durch den Anruf auffliegen hat lassen – um den Feebes seine Großartigkeit ins Gesicht zu schlagen, dass er sie ausgetrickst hat. Niemanden hat es empört, dass er im Dunkeln auf der Autobahn aus dem Wagen geworfen wurde. In einem Leichensack aus dem er sich selber nicht hätte befreien können. Nicht Gibbs, nicht Morrow und auch nicht Ducky. Nur Glück hat verhindert, dass er nicht überfahren wurde vom nachkommenden Verkehr.

Ja, er wurde leichten Herzens geopfert. Damals, viele Male seither und gestern. Niemand braucht ihn, niemandem geht er ab, niemandem ist er wichtig genug um Einspruch zu erheben. Etwas ihn Tony zerbricht, zerbricht schmerzhaft – sein Brustbereich brennt wie nach einer Schussverletzung. Er braucht sich selber nicht umzubringen. Wenn er nicht dagegen ankämpft oder ums Überleben kämpft wie die letzten 20 Jahre, dann ist er in den nächste 2 max. 3 Wochen tot. Gut so, er wird ihnen nicht die Genugtuung geben, dass er sich aus dem Leben schleicht. Er würde .. nein er würde gar nichts tun, nichts wollen, nichts erwarten, nichts mehr vortäuschen. Was geschehen soll wird geschehen. Maximal 3 Wochen noch, dann war alles vorbei!

Es läutet. Ducky kommt mit einem Frühstück und seiner gewohnt guten Laune. „Guten Morgen, Anthony! Wie war die Nacht, hast Du halbwegs schlafen können, mein lieber Junge?“ Tony lächelt schwach: „Ja ich habe gut geschlafen, Danke.“ Ducky versorgte die Wunden „Mhm, die Heilung geht gut voran, nichts ist entzündet.“ Er verbindet alles neu. „Wie geht es der Schulter?“ „Besser, danke.“ „Komm, setz Dich auf die Couch, ich habe eine Lösung für Dich gefunden. Sie wird Dir im ersten Moment nicht gefallen, aber auf den zweiten Blick wirst Du es auch gut finden.“ Tony sieht ihn einfach an. „Ich habe einen Dom für Dich gefunden, allerdings will er nur eine platonische Beziehung. Er ist mit einer 6-monatigen Probezeit einverstanden, wenn das gut geht, dann ist auch eine Verlängerung möglich. Und Du kannst mit ihm auch arbeiten. Er ist SSA beim FBI und leitet eine eigene Abteilung. Er ist bereit, Dich als seinen sub in die Arbeit mitzunehmen, und wenn Du Dich bewährst – woran ich nicht den geringsten Zweifel habe, dann ist auch eine Anstellung möglich.“ Ducky strahlt ihn an. Tony lächelt zurück „Gut, danke Ducky!“ Ducky ist sehr überrascht, er hat mit viel mehr Widerstand gerechnet. ‚Naja, vielleicht wirken die Schmerzmittel noch nach‘

„Gut, mhm, sein Vorschlag ist, dass Du den ganzen Tag mit ihm im Büro verbringst, dort wird er Dich auch dominieren, er nimmt Dich am Abend mit sich nach Hause, Du erfüllst die Pflichten, die er Dir überträgt, isst bei ihm und fährst dann in Deine Wohnung – schläfst hier. Morgens fährst Du in sein Büro, frühstückst mit ihm usw. Am Wochenende bist Du einen Tag ganz bei ihm und erledigst deine Aufgaben und einen Tag bist Du hier bei Dir zuhause und erledigst Deine Aufgaben. Er überwacht Deine Finanzen, du bist aber frei darüber zu verfügen. Du bekommst von ihm das Geld für die Betriebskosten und ein Taschengeld für deinen beruflichen Input. Einmal im Monat darfst Du mit einem Dom seiner Wahl Sex haben. Er besteht auf Treue, Verlässlichkeit, Ehrlichkeit und Gehorsam. Wenn er die ersten beiden Monate zufrieden ist, darfst Du Deine Studien weiterführen. Wenn er die nächsten beiden Monate auch zufrieden ist, dann darfst einmal im Monat mit Deinen Freunden ausgehen, Sport darfst Du immer betreiben. Alles in allem vielleicht kein aufregendes Angebot, aber er ist ein guter Mann und verlässlich.“

Ducky wird aus Tony’s Nicht-Reaktion nicht schlau. „Was sagst Du dazu?“ „Ja, danke, Ducky, das ist ein gutes Angebot. Ich nehme es gerne an. Danke, dass Du Dich so bemühst um mich.“ Jetzt ist Ducky wirklich besorgt. Das ist nicht der Anthony, den er kennt. Aber andererseits, welche Wahl hat er schon?

„Gut, sehr gut,“ er klatscht in die Hände „dann bringe ich Dich zu ihm.“ „Ja, gut, ich ziehe mich an.“

Als Tony in einer mittelgrauen Hose, einem hellgrauen Hemd mit dunkelgrauer Krawatte und schwarzem eher sportiven Sakko aus dem Schlafzimmer tritt, erlebt Ducky seine nächste Überraschung. Er hatte angenommen, dass Tony sich in einen seiner Designeranzügen ‚verstecken‘ würde. Er schüttelt nur den Kopf. Wunder über Wunder.

Die Wohnungstür ist nur angelehnt und Ducky tritt mit Tony im Schlepptau ein. Tony sieht sich nur vorsichtig unter den submissiv niedergeschlagenen Augen um. Er wird zu einem in einem Lehnstuhl sitzenden Mann geführt. Anmutig sinkt er auf die Knie und nimmt eine perfekte submissive Haltung ein. Kopf gebeugt, seinen unverletzten Arm am Rücken haltend, Knie nur ganz leicht geöffnet. Er präsentiert sich für einen platonischen Bund. Seine Schulter schmerzt in dieser Position mehr als sonst. Er unterdrückt jede Schmerzäußerung. Sein Dom lässt ihn lange, mindestens 10 Minuten in dieser Position. Er zeigt damit, wie wenig Interesse er an diesem sub hat. „Sieh mich an!“ Tony hebt Kopf und Blick und schaut Aaron Hotchner in die dunklen harten und kalten Augen. Er lässt sich keine Reaktion und Regung anmerken. „Du nimmst die Bedingungen an, die ich Dr. Mallard genannt habe, sub?“ „Ja, danke, sir.“ antwortet Tony tonlos und leise. „Deine Pflichten sind hier abends aufräumen, zu kochen und eine Einkaufsliste zu schreiben. Gereinigt wird von einer Firma. Am Sonntag beziehst Du die Betten, machst die Wäsche, einen Speiseplan mit Lunch für mich und meinen Sohn, bringst das Auto zur Reinigung. Am Rückweg holst Du die per email bestellten Einkäufe ab und verstaust sie dann ordnungsgemäß. Du bist immer sauber, ordentlich und standesgemäß gekleidet. Ich erwarte die Einhaltung unserer Vereinbarung bis zum i-Punkt - immer und jederzeit. Im Büro bist Du respektvoll zu meinen Mitarbeitern und sprichst nur, wenn Du gefragt wirst – respektvoll und ehrlich! Das erste Nichteinhalten einer der Vereinbarungspunkte löst den Vertrag sofort.“ „Jawohl, sir.“ Hotchner ruft seinen Sohn. Tony wird ihm vorgestellt als ‚der neue sub‘ – ohne Namen. Jack, ein neunjähriger Junge nickt nur und verschwindet wieder in sein Zimmer. Mit einem Blick weist Hotchner Tony wieder in seine submissive Position zurück.

„Wielange braucht die Schulterverletzung und die anderen Verletzungen um zu heilen, Dr. Mallard?“ „Die Schnittwunden werden in 5-6 Tagen verheilt sein, die Schulter braucht länger. In der Schlinge 7-8 Tage, würde ich meinen und dann mit Rehab 3 – 4 Wochen bis Anthony seine ganzen Bewegungsspielraum wieder zurück hat. Das Rehab-Center am Bethesta ist gut geeignet.“

Er schnippt mit seinen Fingern, Tony sieht ihn an. „Du führst alle Anweisungen von Dr. Mallard aufs Wort genau aus, sub!“ „Ja, sir.“ Ein Blick und Tony fällt wieder in die submissive Position. „Gibt es sonst wegen der Verletzungen noch Restriktionen, Dr. Mallard?“ „Anthony, sollte einige Zeit am Tag ruhen. Die knieende Position ist mit der Armschlinge schnell schmerzhaft für die Schulter, besser wäre Sitzen mit einer Rückenlehne, damit seine Wirbelsäule entlastet wird und die natürliche Schutzhaltung nicht zu noch mehr Verspannungen führt, als diese Verletzung ohnedies schon hervorruft. Ich bin Anthonys Hausarzt. ich werde, wenn Sie einverstanden sind, regelmäßig den Heilungsprozess überprüfen.“ Hotchner schweigt – lange. „Gut, für diese Verletzung bin ich damit einverstanden. Danach wird das neu entschieden.“ Tony hatte in der Zwischenzeit vor Anstrengung das Zittern zu unterdrücken und vor Schmerzen Schweißperlen auf den Schläfen stehen. Wenn er den Kopf nicht bald heben durfte, dann würde er einfach umfallen. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie er wieder aufkommen sollte. Die Kälte und Härte, die Hotchner ausstrahlte, machte ihn unbehaglich. Was ein sub ganz schlecht aushielt waren Ablehnung, Kälte und keine Chance die Stimmung zu heben, anzuwärmen, zu erleichtern. Andererseits besser harte Kälte als heiße Brutalität.

Er fügte sich – jeder Kampfgeist war erloschen, zwar gab es heute Morgen noch einige glimmende Nester, Hotchners Kälte löschte sie jetzt. Tony ergibt sich. Er gibt auf.

Hotchner entließ ihn mit dem Hinweis am Montag um 8:00 in seinem Büro zu erscheinen. Ducky half ihm liebevoll auf. Der submissive Roboter Anthony DiNozzo, der die letzten beide Jahre im Internat ohne gravierende Verletzungen überstanden hatte, war wieder zum Vorschein gekommen. Der einzige Unterschied ist, dass er damals Hoffnung hatte. Hoffnung später im College und dann im Beruf ein besseres Leben führen zu können. Jetzt weiß er, dass das Leben mit Hotchner das beste Leben ist, das er zu erwarten hat. Sein Blick ist tot, seine Haltung aufrecht aber leblos. Sein Gang verhalten fast schlürfend. Innerlich spürt er nur dumpfe Leere und den stechenden Schmerz seiner Schulter. Drei Wochen noch.

Ducky bringt Tony nach Hause. Er lässt ihm noch schmerstillende Tabletten da und verabschiedet sich. Er ist wirklich sehr besorgt. Die unerwartete Kälte und Härte von Aaron Hotchner, Anthony’s lebloser Gehorsam, seine toten Augen und seine geschlagene Körperhaltung beunruhigen ihn wirklich sehr. Er bietet Anthony an, ihn Montag Morgen zu Hotchner zu bringen, aber Tony lehnt dankend ab, er würde mit einem Taxi oder dem Bus fahren. Das Hoover-Gebäude sei fast in Fußnähe seiner Wohnung. Das kann Ducky akzeptieren.

Tony’s Neigung zwanghaft Ordnung zu schaffen, Alles sauber zu haben, bricht jetzt voll aus. Er putzt seine Wohnung, sterilisiert jede Fläche, die eine Hand oder Füße berühren konnten. Er arbeitet langsam, mit einer Hand – konzentriert und ganz im Augenblick. Damit verliert er sich nicht in seinen Gedanken. Am späteren Nachmittag isst er einen Salat und danach eine Banane. Er darf zwar seine Studien nicht weiterführen, aber seine Sprachkennnisse zu vertiefen war ihm nicht verboten worden. Jetzt wählt er finnisch, später vielleicht noch etwas altgriechisch. Er will die Bibel irgendeinmal im Original lesen, d.h. er wollte dies einmal. Aber es würde seinen Geist beschäftigen, damit die Gedanken nicht wieder auf Wanderschaft gehen und sich in seinen Unsicherheit und seinem Leid verlieren. Am Abend nimmt er ein langes Bad, legt sich neue Pflaster an und nimmt schmerzstillenden Tabletten mit leichten Schlafmittel kombiniert. Er würde sich bei Ducky noch seinen Bestand aufstocken. Wer weiß wielange er noch Zugang zu ihm hat. Er schläft lange und traumlos. Am Morgen wacht er müde auf. Er putzt noch einmal die ganze Wohnung, macht seine Wäsche, kocht sich eine Suppe. Lernte Finnisch und altgriechisch, sieht sich einen Film an, geht schlafen.

Am Montag geht er zu Fuß zum Hoovergebäude und wartet ab 7:45 auf seinen Dom. Als der die Abteilung betritt, geht er sofort in sein Büro ohne Tony in irgendeiner Form zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. Um Punkt 8:00 klopft Tony an seiner Bürotür. Auf ein scharfes „Herein!“ betritt er das Büro. Heute hat er einen seiner älteren Anzüge an, der sich gut dazu eignet lange knien zu müssen. Hotchner schnippt mit dem Finger und deutete auf einen Platz neben seinem Schreibtischsessel. Tony geht hin und sinkt auf die Knie. Neben Schreibtischsesseln auf Rollen knien zu müssen ist ein bisschen heikel. Nach einer halben Stunde sind die Schmerzen fast nicht mehr erträglich, Schweiß steht ihm auf Schläfen und rinnt seinen Rücken hinunter. Hotch schnippt, Tony schaut auf. „Setz Dich in den Sessel dort hinten und lehn Dich zurück, Kopf an die Mauer. Tony kommt mühsam zum Stehen und tut wie geheißen. Das war besser, tut aber trotzdem weh, weil er seine Schulter jetzt nach hinten dehnen muss. Er wischte sich mit einem Taschentuch den Schweiß vom Gesicht. Seine Kehle war trocken. Das alles fühlte sich wie eine Strafmaßnahme an – aber wofür?

Tony schließt seine Augen – nichts zu tun – Gedanken können wandern. Sehr gefährlich. Er wiederholt alle Vokabel von gestern und vorgestern. Dann die von der letzten Woche und vom letzten Monat. Nach einer Stunde voll kaltem Schweigen und ignoriert werden, verläßt Hotch nach einem Anruf das Büro. Eine weitere halbe Stunde später kommt er zurück - mit Derek Morgan. Auch der nimmt ihn nicht zur Kenntnis, Derek war seine geheime Hoffnung gewesen für ein bisschen Freundlichkeit – sie kannten sich vom Basketball und waren sich bei einigen Fällen begegnet, aber wenn er auch nicht… er spürt wie er innerlich zu zittern begann, das waren deutliche Anzeichen, dass er dringend eine Domination brauchte, dringend sonst würde er droppen. Aber er weiß nicht, wie er Hotchner darum bitten soll. Ducky hat gesagt, dass er ihn im Büro dominieren wollte. Sie haben keine Gesprächswege vereinbart. Ihm tut alles so weh. Und mit einem Wusch ist er weg. In einem dunklen kalten Raum, ohne Eingänge „Wie bin ich hierhergekommen?“ „Wo bin ich überhaupt“ Dann sinkt er in sich zusammen und stürzt auf den Boden – zum Glück nicht auf seine verletzte Schulter. Entfernt hörte er wie jemand ruft. Aber er weiß nicht wer und nicht nach wem.

Nach einiger Zeit wird es wieder hell. Er ist in einem Büro, sitzt auf einem Stuhl an der Wand. Alleine. Das Büro gehört .. Hotchner, der jetzt auch hereinkommt mit Fornell und Sacks. Fornell sieht ihn zwar überrascht an, sagt aber nichts. Sacks kann sich ein boshaften Grinsens nicht verkneifen, Tony lächelt zurück. Ja, auf seine Feinde kann er sich wenigstens verlassen. Die würden ihn nicht übersehen.

„Nach unseren Untersuchungen, stimmt der Tathergang mit der Aussage 100% überein, keine Zweifel. Die Schlüsse, die allerdings gezogen wurden, die Maßnahmen, die getroffen wurden die geplanten Vorhaben, die bekannt wurden, sind sehr besorgniserregend, der Fall sollte an Homeland Security weitergegeben werden, Aaron, das ist wirklich verdächtig.“ „Du hast recht, Tobias, ich werde mit Morrow reden.“

„Und was ist mit ihm?“ „Was soll sein, er ist mein sub.“

„Das habe ich verstanden, er ist aber kurz vorm droppen.“ „Was wie kommst Du drauf?“

„Weil ich ihn kenne. DiNozzo ist normalerweise eine nicht zu bändigendes Energiebündel. Wenn er 5 Minuten an derselben Stelle sitzen oder stehen muss, ist das eine Strafe für ihn. Wielange sitzt er dort schon so bewegungslos?“ „Eineinhalb Stunden, vielleicht zwei.“ „Oh Gott, darf ich mit ihm reden, Aaron, ich glaube da stimmt etwas nicht.“ „Bitte, nur zu.“

„DiNutso, Tony, sieh mich an!“ Tony öffnete die Augen und sagt „Guten Morgen, Agent Fornell.“

„Wie geht es Dir Tony?“ „Gut, danke.“ „Und Deiner Schulter?“ „Auch gut, danke der Nachfrage.“ „Und freust Du Dich darauf hier im FBI zu arbeiten?“ „Ja, danke, ich freue mich darauf.“ „DiNozzo, ich bin‘s Fornell, Du kannst mit dem Scheiß aufhören!“ keift er ihn an. Tony erschreckt leicht. „Entschuldigung, es tut mir leid, sie verärgert zu haben, Agent Fornell.“ Fornell sieht ihn fassungslos an. „Tony, was ist mit Dir passiert?“ fragt er entsetzt und voll Mitgefühl. Tony schüttelt nur leicht den Kopf. „Nichts wichtiges, Tobias, nichts wichtiges“ Sein Lippen zittern leicht und schüttelt wieder ganz leicht den Kopf. „Nichts wichtiges.“ und lächelt ihn an.

„Sacks warte in meinem Büro auf mich!“ Nachdem Sacks das Büro verlassen hat, fragt Fornell. „Was hat Gibbs getan, Tony?“ „Nichts. Gar Nichts.“ „Er hat Dich fallen lassen, für diese Mossad-Schnepfe?“ Tony nickt fast unsehbar. „Und Vance Dich für seinen Busenfreund Eli?“ Wieder ein kurzes Nicken. „Und Matt?“ „ist irgendwie mit von Partie.“ Tony erschrickt wieder, als Fornell aufspringt und im Büro auf- und abläuft.

„So, erstens, Aaron, _Dein_ sub hat eine schwere Krise, entweder Du schickst ihn ins Krankenhaus, damit er dort dominiert wird oder Du machst es selbst. Jetzt gleich, hier.“

„Zweitens muss Morrow her, Tony kennt ihn und Tony wird ihm alles sagen was er weiß. Dass Gibbs ihn fallengelassen hat, mit Vance, Eli und Matt in einem Komplott gegen DiNozzo steckt, schreit nach Erpressung und nach einem politischen Komplott. Gibbs hätte DiNozzo nie hergegeben, wenn nicht… wirklich Gefahr in Verzug ist. Gefahr für DiNozzo oder Gefahr für den NCIS.“

Aaron hat es auch plötzlich gecheckt. Er zieht Tony hoch und setzt sich mit ihm auf die Couch. Hält ihn fest in seinen Armen, streichelt ihn, und umgreift dann seinen Nacken fest und zieht seine Kopf an seine Schulter. „Kommst Du so in Deinen sub-space?“ „Nein“ flüstert Tony, „ich habe keinen subspace.“ Aaron und Tobias schauen sich entsetzt in die Augen – das gibt es nicht!

„Aaron, Du versorgst Tony, ich rufe Morrow und Skinner an.“ Aaron nickte. „Es tut mir so leid, Tony, ich dachte … Du wärst ein Mörder, der seine Dienstmarke nutzt um zu killen.“ Tony schließt nur die Augen ‚ _Natürlich, warum eine Untersuchung abwarten, wenn man jemanden gleich verurteilen kann_.‘ Er saugt die warme Körpernähe von Hotch auf und schweigt. Dies war das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass ein Dom ihn im Arm hielt, ihn streichelte und wollte, dass es ihm gut ging. Wie traurig war das? ‚ _Wahrscheinlich ist es auch das letzte Mal! Genieße es, Anthony_.‘ Die warme Hand die seinen Nacken so zärtlich streichelte, der in einem ruhigen stetigen Rhythmus sich hebend und senkende Brustkorb an der sein Rücken lehnte, die andere Hand, die seine rechte Hand hielt und mit dem Daumen langsam Kreise auf seinem Handrücken zog - hatten eine fast hypnotische Wirkung auf Tony. So ruhig und still hat er sich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt. Er seufzte kurz auf, Aaron antwortet mit einem leisen und dunklen „Mhm.“ 10 Minuten später war Tony eingeschlafen.

Aaron atmet erleichtert auf. Was für ein Fiasko und Chaos. Wie konnte der NCIS das einem so langjährigen und geschätzten Mitarbeiter antun. Ihn so alleine und unterversorgt zu lassen. All seine Beschützerinstinkte waren aktiviert. Als Teamleiter, als Dom, als Partner in einer Beziehung, als Ausbildner als FBI-Agent und als Amerikaner. Was soll der Scheiß, wer um Himmels Willen lässt einen des Mordes angeklagten Mitarbeiter vom Vater der Anklägerin verhören, der auch noch Chef eines ausländischen Geheimdienstes ist, und das im Ausland ????? Bevor die interne Untersuchung abgeschlossen ist ???

Er persönlich hatte angenommen, dass der Chef des NCIS eine so schwere Strafe über einen Mitarbeiter erst dann verhängen würde, wenn die Untersuchung eindeutig und ohne Zweifel seine Schuld erweist. Dass der Dom dieses Mitarbeiters ihn nur dann verlässt, wenn er wirklich schuldig ist, dass ein Teamleiter solange hinter seinem Mitarbeiter steht, bis dessen Schuld eindeutig erwiesen ist. Er war ein bisschen schockiert gewesen, dass die Strafe trotz der Verletzung sofort ausgeführt worden ist, obwohl DiNozzo zeigte wenig Auswirkungen, na vielleicht hat sein Dom Gnade vor Recht ergehen lassen und nur leicht zu geschlagen. Auch okay.

Nach einer halben Stunde wurde Tony wieder unruhig und erwachte. Bevor er erschrocken aufspringen konnte, sagte Aaron „Ganz ruhig, Du bist hier bei mir und ich lasse Dich sicher nicht fallen.“ Sofort entspannte sich Tony und lehnte sich wieder zurück an ihn, er wollte das genießen solange es währt. „Was hast Du zuerst gemeint mit Du hast keinen subraum, Anthony?“ Tony war etwas überrascht über die Frage. „Ich war noch nie in einem subraum, also habe ich angenommen, dass ich keinen habe.“ „Noch nie, nicht nach Sex oder zärtlichen Dominationen?“ „Nein, noch nie. Problem?“ „Nein kein Problem, nur unvorstellbar. Was machst Du, wenn Deine Gedanken zu wandern und spiralisieren beginnen, wenn Du aus dem Grübeln nicht raus kommst?“ „Ich gehe entweder laufen, trainiere für den Triathlon oder ich lerne bzw. wiederhole das Gelernte im Kopf.“ Aaron machte ein überraschtes Geräusch „und was lernst Du?“ „Sprachen, ich studiere, Gedichte, Übersetzungen.“ ‚Du heilige Scheisse‘ denkt Hotchner – wie Spencer.

Die Tür öffnet sich und Fornell kommt mit einem Tablett voll Essen, Kaffee, Orangensaft herein und stellt es auf dem Tischchen neben der Couch ab. „Morrow und Skinner kommen in 15 Minuten!“ Tony setzt sich auf und sein Magen knurrt. „Wann hast Du das letzte Mal etwas gegessen? fragt Aaron „Gestern Mittag.“ Auf den auffordernden Blick ergänzt er „Einen Salat und eine Banane“ „Und davor“ fragt Fornell „Vorgestern Frühstück.“ „Mir schlagen die Schmerzmittel auf den Magen, ich habe wenig Appetit und vertrage nur ganz kleine Portionen“ Aaron und Tobias seufzen auf. Das war mehr ein Zeichen für emotionale Verwahrlosung als für Schmerzmittelunverträglichkeit. Was ist beim NCIS los? Tony wird mit Bagel und Cappuccino gemästet. Und Orangensaft.

Pünktlich auf die Minute erscheinen Morrow und Skinner. Nach den Begrüßungen fragt Morrow ganz besorgt. „Was ist passiert Tony?“ Als ob ein Damm gebrochen wäre, berichtet Tony vom Abend in Zivas’s Wohnung, von ihren Lügen im MTAC zu Gibbs, von seinen vielen kleinen Verdachtsmomenten über die Jahre, die nur durch Gibbs unerschütterliches Vertrauen in Ziva immer wieder ausgeräumt worden sind. Am Ende kommt er zu seiner Grundfrage „Was macht eine Killerin und Spionin im MCRT des NCIS mit einer Sicherheitsfreigabe als ob sie seit 5 Jahren Junioragent wäre. Weil - Lernen will sie definitv nicht und sie arbeitet nur, wenn Gibbs anwesend ist und er sie beauftragt.“ „und,“ ergänzt Fornell „wie steckt Matt Magler da drinnen?“ Morrow antwortet „Er ist Jarvis Neffe.“

„Was?“ Tony springt auf und läuft auf und ab. Das ist ja nicht zu fassen. Wieso wusste das Gibbs nicht, oder hat er es gewusst und einfach nichts gesagt – wie immer. Er war mit Matt viel länger zusammen als Jarvis Sec-Nav ist, warum hat Matt nichts gesagt?

Morrow, sagt „Danke Tony, das war wirklich wichtig und richtig, dass Du das alles erzählt hast. Da stimmt etwas gewaltig nicht! Das stinkt bis hinauf zum Sec-Nav!“ Skinner nickt nur. Zu Hotch sagt er „DiNozzo ist Dein sub?“ Aaron nickt. „Stell ihn als FBI-Senioragent an. Das müsste vorerst Schutz genug sein. Wohnt er bei Dir?“ „Ab heute schon.“ Skinner nickt wieder. „Kann man Sie im BAU beruflich einsetzen?“ fragt er Tony. „Ja, ich habe einen PhD in Kriminologie und Psychologie-Schwerpunkt Profiling und einen Master in Forensik, Computerforensik, forensischer Linguistik und diverse Bachelor in allen anderen berufsrelevanten Bereichen von englischer Literatur bis zu Schauspiel.“ Skinner lacht nur etwas hilflos. „Ich denke das wird reichen.“ sagt er dann trocken. „Du hast auch einen neuen Mitarbeiter, Aaron! Herzlich willkommen beim FBI, Senior-Agent DiNozzo!“ „Danke, sir!“

„Bring ihn nach Hause, er ist kurz vorm Kippen.“ Aaron stellt ihn noch kurz dem Team vor. Derek lacht ihn an und seine Freude ist offensichtlich. „Ihr kennt Euch?“ „Ja vom Basketballtraining mit den Jungs.“ Aaron nickt nur. Rossi und Spence grinsen in nur an. „Schön, dass Du bei uns dabei bist.“ Die respektvolle Anerkennung der beiden zeigt auch, dass sie sich kannten. Er fährt mit Fornell und Tony zu dessen Wohnung, sie packen alle Koffer voll mit Kleidung, Schuhen und Hygieneartikeln. Tony nimmt noch je ein Festplatte mit Filmen und mit Musik und zwei Ordner mit Noten mit. Dann leeren sie noch den Kühlschrank und Tony packt sein Lieblingsfrühstücksmüsli ein.

Am Weg zu Aaron nach Hause holen sie Jack, Aaron’s Sohn aus dem Hort ab. Im Haus weist Aaron Tony das Zimmer neben seinem Schlafzimmer zu, es hat eine sehr große begehbare Garderobe, ein eigenes sehr feminin eingerichtetes Badezimmer und eine kleine Durchgangstür zu Aarons Schlafzimmer. Damit ist ziemlich klar, dass dieses Zimmer einmal Jack’s Mutter bewohnt hat. „Die Assecoires des Badezimmers werden wir austauschen, dann ist es nicht gar so feminin. Komm wir kochen gemeinsam.“

Am Küchentisch erledigt Jack gerade den letzten Teil seiner Aufgabe und stöhnte auf. „Ich merke mir die Planetenreihenfolge einfach nicht, das ist so blöd, wer braucht das schon, man kann sie eh nicht sehen!“ „Mein Vater erklärt mir jeden Sonntag unsere neun Planeten!“ sagt Tony. „Tut er nicht“ sagt Jack. Tony lacht. „Die Anfangsbuchstaben der Worte dieses Satzes sind auch die Anfangsbuchstaben der Planeten in ihrer Reihenfolge von Sonne auswärts: Mein - Merkur, Vater - Venus, erklärt - Erde, …“ Jack schaut ihn begeistert an „..mir – Mars jeden – Jupiter, Sonntag – Saturn, Uranus, Neptun, Pluto. Genial Danke sub!“ Tony schlägt die Augen nieder, wendet sich ab und sagt „Sehr gerne, Jack, sehr gerne!“ Und er hat wieder vergessen, wo sein Platz ist! Er ist nicht Teil dieser Familie, er ist ein vorübergehend angenommener sub! Niemand ist ihm Respekt schuldig, niemand mag ihn – Anthony, als Person sondern nur in bestimmten Funktionen, als sub, als Agent, als Sportler, als Haushaltshilfe, als Fußabstreifer, als Punchingball… _Denk immer dran, Anthony! Dann wirst Du nicht so enttäuscht am Ende! Aber ohne Kampf lebst Du nicht länger als 2-3 Wochen, da kannst Du alles Angenehme annehmen das Dir begegnet, ohne Angst es dann zu sehr zu vermissen, wenn Du es nicht mehr hast! Und alles Unangenehme sofort ansprechen – die Konsequenzen dauern nicht lange an. Maximal 3 Wochen!_ „Uhm, Jack, mein Name ist Anthony oder Tony, mir wäre lieber…“ „Okay, und danke Tony, das ist echt cool!“ und weg ist er.

Tony schnaubt belustigt. Kinder. Aaron hat das ganze sehr aufmerksam verfolgt. Er wurde aus Anthony nicht wirklich schlau. Er kannte keinen sub, der so unabhängig, so undurchschaubar war und andererseits wirkte er manchmal, als ob er nichts zu verlieren hätte oder aufgegeben hätte.

Nachdem Essen räumt Tony sein neues Zimmer ein, mit zwanghaftem Ordnungssinn, die Hemden mussten farblich geordnet sein, Anzüge auf bestimmen Haken, Sakkos auf anderen. Die Sweater, Shirts und Sportkleidung müssen gleich breit zusammengelegt und dann farblich absteigend von unten das Dunkelste nach oben das Hellste in einem Stoß von exakt gleicher Breite sein, je Shirttyp ein Stapel. Natürlich wischt er vorher alles gründlichst aus, erst mit Putzmittel, dann mit Wasser in dem einige Tropfen seines Aftershaves zugesetzt sind.

Er bezieht sein Bett neu, mit einer Hand eine echte Herausforderung. Er hat nur eine Ersatz-ID-Einheit, in einer DVD Hülle eingebaut, mitnehmen können. Der Rest liegt sicher in seinem Safe. Aber er hat nur eine Ersatzwaffe mit, und das macht ihm Sorg... _braucht es nicht, nicht kämpfen, alles einfach annehmen und wenn Du morgen erstochen oder erschossen wirst, dann ist das so Anthony – 3 Wochen noch._ Er amüsiert sich über sich selber und seine Stimmen im Kopf.

Er seufzt und geht ins Badezimmer. Bevor er das benutzen kann muss er es auch noch putzen. Es ist eher klein, Dusche, Waschtisch, Toilette, die Wandfliesen waren perlmuttfarben, der Boden weinrot fast braun und Handtücher, Vorhänge an der Oberlichte, Verzierung an Duschtür und Spiegel in Apricot – wenn man diese Verzierungen entfernt, sie sind nur aufgeklebt, und andere Handtücher auflegt in Dunkelgrün z.B. ist es schon deutlich maskuliner. Den Vorhang an der Oberlichte kann man ohnedies entfernen, weil das Fenster Milchglasscheiben hat. Die Ent-zierung dauert 30 Minuten, das Putzen auch, im Vorzimmerkasten findet er Handtücher in dunkelgrün, weinrot, rostrot, dunkelblau, hellblau, gelb und weiß. Damit kann man arbeiten. Von den dunkelgrünen sind die meisten da, die nimmt er für sein Badezimmer.

Gerade als aus der Dusche kommt rief ihn Aaron zu sich. „Sekunde, bin gerade aus der Dusche gestiegen. Bin in 20 Minuten bei Dir!“ „10!“ Okay, das ist mit einer Hand knapp. Aber er schafft es gerade. Er kann nicht alle Schnittwunden wieder bepflastern, aber die großen schafft er. Er hat ganz vergessen, dass er ja am Abend Pflichten hat im Hotchner-Haushalt und sich ganz auf sein Zimmer konzentriert. Durch die Putzbelastung schmerzt seine Schulter wieder stärker. Aber er hat keine Zeit ein Schmerzmittel zu nehmen. Der größere Ausschnitt des Sweaters läßt den Riesenbluterguß sehen, den er um den Hals von Rivkins Würgegriff hatte.

Als er vor Aaron auf die Knie sank zog der die Luft erschrocken ein. „Wieso .. wie viele Blutergüsse hast Du noch? Zieh Deinen Sweater aus.“ Tony gehorcht unter Schmerzen, gerade hat er sich in den Sweater gequält, jetzt wieder heraus und dann wieder hinein war echt viel verlangt. Agent Hotchner dürfte nicht oft verletzt worden sein – _oder es ist ihm einfach egal, Anthony_. Langsam öffnet er die Armschiene, aber ohne seinen umgebauten Schuhlöffel ist das nicht so einfach. Sofort hilft ihm Aaron mit geschickten Händen, auch aus dem Sweater. Und dann erschrickt er hörbar. „Anthony, das muss ja unglaublich weh tun.“ Seine Schulter und Oberarmbereich ist fast schwarz, am Rücken hat er eine tieferen Schnitt, den er in der kurzen Zeit nicht verbinden konnte. Sein Oberbauch war ein einziger Bluterguss und hatte an die 5 Schnittverletzungen, an den Seiten hatte er drei und an der Brust 4. Der Bluterguss vom Würgegriff zog sich vom Hals bis zu den Schulterblättern hinten und vorne bis zu den Brustwarzen herab. „Hast Du eine Salbe für die Blutergüsse?“ Tony schüttelt den Kopf. „Und der Verband für den Schnitt am Rücken?“ „Da komme ich nicht hin mit nur einer Hand.“ „Bitte sage mir wenn Du Hilfe brauchst, okay? Komm wir gehen in Dein Zimmer und helfe Dir beim Verbinden.“ Er steht auf, nimmt Sweater und den Stützverband und geht langsam hinter Tony her, holt aus einem Zimmer eine Salbe. Tony öffnet ein großes Pflaster für den Rücken und besprüht es mit dem desinfizierenden Spray. Aaron drückt es sanft auf. Dann massiert er eine weiche, flüssige Salbe mit federleichten Fingern in Tonys schwarz hinterlegte Haut. Nach kurzer Zeit spürt Tony die entspannende Wirkung. Vor allem am Nacken und Hals. Aaron trägt die Creme auch auf seinem Brustbereich ein. Die sanften Bewegungen hatten nicht nur eine beruhigende Wirkung auf den nach Berührungen darbenden Tony. Aaron schmunzelte als er Tonys Reaktion bemerkte.

„Wirst Du eigentlich außerhalb von Sex manchmal berührt, gestreichelt, gehalten?“ fragt er mit echtem Interesse. Tony schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, nie.“ „Wann das letzte Mal? vor heute, meine ich.“ Tony überlegte, was er antworten sollte. „Die Wahrheit, Anthony.“ „Von meiner Mutter, bevor sie krank wurde, da war ich sechs oder sieben. Sie starb als ich acht war.“ „Und seitdem hat Dich nie wieder jemand gestreichelt, gehalten, liebkost – ohne sexuelle Absicht?“ „Nein. Am nächsten kommen Gibbs Kopfnüsse, wenn sie nicht zu grob sind. Abbys Umarmungen sind immer so fest, dass ich keine Luft bekomme. Und als ich die Pest hatte, hat mir Kate mit einem Tuch, den Fieberschweiß vom Gesicht getupft, manchmal klopft mir Ducky liebevoll auf die Schulter, oder er reibt sie kurz.“ „und Dein Ex-Dom?“ Tony schüttelt den Kopf „Nur Sex“ „Nie aneinander gekuschelt schlafen oder auf der Couch liegen?“ Tony schüttelt wieder den Kopf. „Er kam zu mir, wir hatten Sex, manchmal schlief er über Nacht, meist ging er aber danach gleich wieder.“

„Komm leg Dich ins Bett.“ er legt unter den linken Arm eine kleinen Polster als Abstützung, dann setzt er sich im Schneidersitz zu Tonys Beinen. „Ich werde Dir eine Fußmassage machen, das entspannt den ganzen Körper. Schließ die Augen!“ Am Ende ist Tony eingeschlafen, vorher hat er aber vor Wohlbehagen ganz leise geschnurrt. Aaron deckt ihn zu. Als er in sein Zimmer geht und einen Blick ins Ankleidezimmer wirft, blieb er auf der Stelle stehen und schaut sich das genauer an. „Okay ausgewachsener Ordnungszwang, Anthony!“ Ein kurzer Blick ins Bad bestätigt seinen Verdacht. „Mal schauen, welche Neurosen Du noch entwickelt hast, mein kleiner sub.“

Zurück im Wohnzimmer, läßt er seinem Mitgefühl für Tony aber auch seinem Zorn über diesen Dom Matt und die fahrlässige Haltung des NCIS freien Lauf. Er würde die Situation sehr genau analysieren und seine Pflichten als Dom sehr ernst nehmen.

So gut wie in dieser Nacht hat Tony schon ewig nicht mehr geschlafen. Das letzte Mal mit Jeanne, als sie ein Wochenende miteinander verbrachte hatten und er sich ganz in der Rolle als Prof. DiNardo verloren hatte. Vielleicht war das eine Option für ihn, dass er unterrichtete - Profiling, Tatortermittlung, Verhörstrategien, etc. oder forensische Linguistik. An Unis unterrichteten viele subs. Vielleicht.. _drei Wochen noch, Anthony!_ ‚Aufstehen!‘ Bad, Anziehen, Frühstück, Lunch für Hotch und Jack. In die Arbeit fahren. Als er in die Küche kommt, merkt er, dass er der erste auf ist. Er checkt in den Kästen und im Kühlschrank was es an Nahrungsmitteln gibt. An den Mengen an verschiedenen Frühstückscerealien und Milchpackungen im Kühlschrank konnte er auf das bevorzugte Frühstück schließen.

Er deckt den Tisch für drei Personen, dann zögert er – war es ihm erlaubt mit der Familie zu essen? Viel Haushaltssubs durften das nicht, er nimmt ein Gedeck weg und isst seine Portion im Stehen. Er findet keine Kaffeemaschine. Weder Kaffee noch Tee – okay? Er räumt im Wohnzimmer noch schnell auf und sucht den Raum für Schmutzwäsche und Waschmaschine. Oh Gott, da türmt sich die Wäsche in wilden Haufen. Er sortiert sie, startet eine Maschine, legt den Rest grob zusammen - auf farblich und nach Waschtemperatur getrennten Stößen. Hier findet er auch einen Vorratsschrank für Sanitär und Hygieneartikel und verschafft sich schnell einen Überblick.

Er geht langsam zurück in die Küche, immer noch keiner auf – es ist 6:30 h – Jack wird gegen 7:45 in der Schule sein müssen und Aaro… „Sir“ um 8:00 im Büro. Er sucht und findet Jacks Zimmer und weckt ihn vorsichtig auf. „Jack aufwachen, Junge, komm raus aus den Federn!“ „Was, wieso es ist erst 6:40 ich muss erst um 7:00 aufstehen. Lass mich noch schlafen!“ „Okay…“ Er geht wieder hinunter ins Wohnzimmer und macht einen Speiseplan für einen Monat. „Sir“ soll dann entscheiden, ob das von Ihnen gegessen wird und welche Gerichte er austauschen soll. Er fängt auf seinem Handy auch mit der Einkaufsliste an. Und einer Liste an Dingen, die er noch aus seiner Wohnung braucht – nein, er hat schon viel zuviel hier. Er will nicht richtig einziehen, sondern nur solange hier übernachten bis die eingebildete oder reale Gefahr für ihn vorbei ist. Er braucht sein Klavier – bald. _20 Tage, Alter!_ ‚schon gut!‘

Er hört wie oben eine Dusche in Betrieb genommen wird, ah „Sir“ ist auf. Er schlichtet im Wohnzimmer alles nach _ordentlichen_ Kriterien. Jetzt müsste auch die Waschmaschine fertig sein. Er liebt diese Industriemaschinen, die für jeden Waschvorgang nur 30 Min. brauchen und gibt die Wäsche in den Trockner. Am Abend noch einmal kurz anwärmen, dann gut zusammenlegen – perfekt fertig. Bügeln braucht er nur Hemden, Sweater und Jacks Hosen. Die Anzüge müssen in eine Reinigung. Zurück in der Küche hört er „Sir“ oben mit Jack reden. 10 Minuten später kommen beide in die Küche, knurren ihr Guten Morgen, essen und gehen wieder. Tony räumt alles weg, wischt die Oberflächen und zieht sein Sakko an. Sein Rucksack liegt bei seinen Füssen - er ist abfahrbereit. Lunch!

Aber es war nichts vorrätig um Lunch für Jack und „Sir“ zu bereiten, für morgen dann. Er merkt dass er sich in eine hysterische Stimmung denkt. Und rezitiert innerlich das arabische Gedicht, dass er letzte Woche übersetzt hat. Endlich kommen die beiden grantig und knurrig und sie fahren los um 7:20! Er schnaubt, er wäre auch grantig, wenn er 20 Minuten nach dem Aufstehen schon im Auto sitzen müsste, aber nicht sein Problem.

„Jack sage mir deine Lieblingsspeisen und das was Du haßt. Bist Du allergisch gegen irgendwelche Nahrungsmittel?“ Jack überlegt „ich hasse gedünstetes Gemüse, dass nach nichts schmeckt!“ und wirft seinem Vater einen Blick zu – der auf jeden Fall zu unschuldig und unbedarft dreinschaut. „Ich mag keine Pilze und keine sehr bitteren Speisen und nichts Angebranntes! Und bin gegen nichts allergisch.“ „und kennst Du auch die Vorlieben oder Abneigungen Deines Vaters?“

„Dad ist alles, warm, kalt, egal! Kannst Du gut kochen?“ Tony wirft ihm einen gespielt – entsetzten Blick zu. „Ich bin italienischer Abstammung. Jeder italienische Mann kann kochen, zumindest die etwas auf sich halten!“ Aaron lacht auf. „Du sagst, dass Fornell und Rossi kochen können?“ „Von Rossi weiß ich es, weil wir schon oft über Rezepte und ihre Unterschiede in den jeweiligen Regionen und Ländern diskutiert haben. Von Fornell weiß ich, dass er nicht viele verschiedene Gerichte kochen kann, die aber gut – laut Emily, seiner Tochter, zumindest!“ Aaron wirft ihm einen überraschten Blick zu, sagt aber nichts.

Tony macht ein paar Vorschläge von seiner Liste. Allen wird begeistert zugestimmt. „Okay Thema Lunch: Sandwich oder Salat und Obst? kalte Reste vom Vortag? Eintöpfe? Kannst Du Dir in der Schule zu Mittag etwas aufwärmen?“ Jack strahlt. „Alles.“ Tony lacht „Okay, ich mach einen Plan und Du stimmst dann zu oder wir finden etwas anderes, Deal?“ „Deal!“ Und damit sind sie bei der Schule angekommen und Jack springt fröhlich hinaus. “Buy Dad, buy Tony!” Sie legen den Weg zum FBI-Gebäude schweigend zurück.

Beim Security-Check bekommt Tony seinen Dienstausweis und eine Marke. Beides berührt ihn sehr eigenartig. Er ist jetzt ein FBI-Agent und weiß nicht genau, ob er das auch will. Aber der NCIS hat ihn so kalt abserviert und hätte ihn den israelischen Wölfen zum Fraß vorgeworfen – das war keine Option mehr. Und selbst wenn, als Hotchners Haushaltssub konnte er schlecht beim NCIS arbeiten. Gibbs würde es ihm unmöglich machen, seine Pflichten zu erfüllen, schon aus Prinzip!

‚Wie ging das Gedicht von voriger Woche?‘ Plötzlich spürt er Aarons Hand am Nacken, er springt erschreckt zur Seite und stöhnt vor Schmerzen auf, weil er die Liftwand mit seiner verletzten Schulter rammt. „Schh.. ganz ruhig, ich bin‘s, Aaron!“ Das Schwindelgefühl und der Schmerz verklingen langsam. Gott sei Dank versucht „Aaron“ ihn nicht wieder zu berühren. Himmel, was glaubt er eigentlich! Ihn so zu erschrecken. Hotch seufzt auf. ‚Anthony ist wie ein handscheues Rennpferd! Ja der Vergleich passt wirklich ein geschundenes aber edles und vielversprechendes Rennpferd – verletzt, verprügelt, menschenscheu und stolz.‘ Er grinst. Er wird ihn langsam und zärtlich zähmen!

Als sie das Büro erreichen, grinst er immer noch – ein seltener und erwähnenswerter Umstand für seine Mitarbeiter. Derek zeigt Tony seinen Schreibtisch und arbeitet ihn in ihren aktuellen Fall ein. Tony ist sehr zurückhaltend, dass sich Rossi und Derek besorgte Blicke zuwerfen. Derek fährt mit seinem Schreibtischsessel zu Tony hin und flüstert. „Gibt’s ein Problem Dino? Du bist so ungewöhnlich still und zurückhaltend, dass ich Angst kriege wir haben da einen Klon und nicht den echten Dino!“ Tony lächelt ihn scheu an „Was willst Du hören, Derek?“ „Was Du Dir zu dem Fall denkst. Wir stehen ein bisschen an, haben keine Ideen, in welcher Richtung wir suchen könnten.“ „Welche Richtungen habt ihr schon ausgeschlossen?“ Derek sagt: „Die Familie, deren Alibis sind alle wasserdicht!“

„Wenn der Todeszeitpunkt stimmt. Euer ME hat angegeben Di, 31.10. gegen 14:00h. Die Leichen waren aber eingefroren, da ist es gar nicht leicht, den exakten Todeszeitpunkt festzustellen.“ Gibt Tony zu Bedenken.

Rossi blättert in den Unterlagen. „Im ME-Bericht steht nichts von eingefroren.“

„Siehst Du diese kleinen zusätzlichen bläulichen Ränder um die Augenlider und an der Innenseite der Lippen, das ist „Gefrierbrand“ bei Leichen – lt. Ducky. Der ist an allen Rändern von feuchtem Gewebe zu sehen. Je schneller die Leichen auftauen, desto dicker die Linie! Die hier sind langsam aufgetaut worden - wahrscheinlich in einem Kühlhaus. Aber abgesehen davon. Ihr geht davon aus, dass der Mörder ein Mann oder eine sehr große Frau war, das muss auch nicht unbedingt stimmen. Wenn die Leichen gekniet haben könnte auch ein normal große bis mittelgroße Frau in diesem Winkel auf die Leichen einstechen. Und die Tatwaffe wird eher von Frauen als von Männern benutzt. Weiters das Abdrucksmuster der Fesselstricke an den Handgelenken lässt auf einen eher ausgefallenen Knoten schließen, den nur sehr alte oder von alten Seglern unterrichtete Segler können. Er wird in den Segelschulen in den USA seit 40, 50 Jahren nicht mehr gelehrt, in Europa ist er seit über 100 Jahren nicht mehr im Einsatz. Dieser Knoten ist mit besonders wenig Kraft sehr leicht sehr fest zuzuziehen. Man kann ihn gut vorbereiten und dann um die Hände schlingen, ein Zug und fertig. Kinderleicht. Hieß auch Weiberknoten. Er geht genauso leicht wieder auf, wenn man weiß wie man wo ziehen muss. Und die Hände wurden am Rücken gefesselt.“ Er zeigt ihn mit einem Schuhband vor.

„Und von den original transkribierten Interviews ist das von der 24-Jährigen Nichte der beiden Opfer, das aus Sicht der forensischen Linguistik am auffälligste. Bei Fragen zu den Opfern hat sie viel mehr und andere Unterbrecher – mhm, ähm, uh, ah,…- als bei Fragen zum Alibi, und wieder andere zu allgemeinen Dingen. Ich würde Sie in die Mangel nehmen, sie bricht am ehesten ein. Eine minutiöses Aufstellung des Alibis, des Tages davor und davor bis zu einer Woche vorher. Ich bin mir ganz sicher sie weiß vom Tag der Tat das meiste.“

Aaron sagt plötzlich von hinter ihm „Holt sie rein, Tony und Dave ihr beide verhört sie noch einmal. Bringt Tony die Originaltapes, damit er einen phonetischen Vergleich hat!“

Beim Verhör selber fragt Rossi sich vom fälschlich angenommenen Todestag zurück. Aufgrund der Art und Anzahl der „Unterbrecher“ können sie den Todeszeitpunkt relativ sicher einschätzen. Währenddessen ist Tony komplett im Versuch einen bestimmten Knoten aus einem Lehrbuch zu knüpfen versunken, was ihm natürlich nicht gelingt und er immer verzweifelter wird. Bis sie es nicht aushält und ihm den Knoten zeigt.

„Whoah, woher können Sie das, mir wurde gesagt Niemand kann diesen Knoten mehr, deshalb wollte ich ihn unbedingt lernen!“ „Ich weiß ihn von meiner Großmutter, die hat ihn zum Kälber einfangen verwendet. Schlinge einfach auslegen, Kälber darüber laufen lassen. Anziehen und meist war ein Bein drinnen.“ „Wahnsinn, ein richtiges Familienerbstück!“ „Nö, den kann nur ich und meine Großmutter, aber die ist schon einige Jahre tot.“

„Ah, dann haben sie die beiden Opfer gefesselt, warum?“ „Sie haben … ich habe sie nicht.“

„Zu spät meine Gute, sie haben bereits gestanden, sie haben zum richtigen Tatzeitpunkt kein Alibi, sie können den Knoten und sie haben die richtige Größe für die Einstiche. Was haben die beiden Ihnen angetan?“ „Sie haben meinen Verlobten nach Mexiko abschieben lassen, diese hinterhältigen Stücke. Und dort ist er elend verreckt. Nur damit ich mein Erbe nicht antreten kann……“

Das war ein guter Einstand, alle sind begeistert und strahlen Tony an. Selbst Aaron lächelt hingerissen. „Du bist eine wunderbare Erweiterung unseres Teams. Gut gemacht, Agent DiNozzo! Sehr gut gemacht!“

Spencer kommt mit einem Stoß Akten und legt ihn auf den Beistelltisch. „Meine offenen Fälle! Bitte nur durchlesen und alles anzeichnen was Dir auffällt, ich möchte selber draufkommen, was die Frage ist!“ Tony lacht begeistert auf. „Game on!“ Er liest sich jeden Akte zweimal durch. Beim ersten Mal klebt er Post-its bei den Fragen hin, bei zweiten Mal, nimmt er einige weg oder klebt sie um. Wenn Aaron ihn nicht zum Lunch geholt hätte, hätte er bis am Abend durchgearbeitet. Und wieder findet er entscheidende Hinweise in der Forensik, linguistisch und ME-mäßig. „Mit wird jetzt erst bewusst, wieviel ich von Ducky gelernt habe. Der ist wirklich einer der besten ME im Land.“

Da läutet sein Handy, „Hi Ducky, ich habe gerade von Dir erzählt. Wie geht’s ?“ Er steht auf und geht zu Aaron ins Büro. „Kann Ducky gegen 20:00 vorbeikommen?“ Aaron nickt. „Ja, das geht gut Ducky, ja ich freue mich auch auf eine Plauderei! Bis am Abend. Buy!“ Zu Aaron sagt er: „Wie und wo bestelle ich die Lebensmittel am besten? Ich habe die Liste fürs Kochen für vier Wochen Mo-So fertig und damit auch die Bestellliste für diese Woche. „Schick sie mir, ich leite sie weiter! Ich brauche auch noch einiges.“ Gesagt, getan. „Die liefern das bei dieser Summe ins Haus. Perfekt. Brauchst Du noch etwas von Dir zuhause?“ Tony schüttelt den Kopf. „Mhm, wie soll ich Dich eigentlich anreden? Privat, hier, offiziell?“ Aaron schaut ihn schmunzelnd an. „Aaron, Aaron, Agent Hotchner.“ Tony lacht „Okay, alles klar!“

Sie holen am Heimweg auch Jack von der Schule ab. „Weißt Du schon, was ich morgen zum Lunch mitbekomme, Tony?“ „Er hat einen Speiseplan für das ganze Monat am Handy!“ sagt Aaron. „Cool – sms mir den bitte!“ Jack ist begeistert, wirklich begeistert. „Glaubst Du, dass ich auch kochen lernen kann?“ „Sicher, warum bezweifelst Du das?“ „nur so.“ „Die meisten Menschen, die gerne gut essen, können auch gut kochen, Jack. Ich bin ganz sicher, dass Du das lernen kannst.“ „Würdest Du es mir beibringen?“ „Gerne, so richtig wie Köche lernen?“ „Ja!“ „Okay, dann lass uns am Freitag beginnen. Ich muss für deine Kochlehre noch einiges besorgen und das Gericht am Freitag ist ideal zum Einsteigen. Du kannst mir aber vorher schon inoffiziell helfen.“ „Cool, sehr cool!“

„Machst Du eigentlich alle Aufgaben schon in der Schule?“ „Mhm meistens, außer ich verstehe es nicht oder merke es mir nicht. Ah ich habe Deinen Spruch meinen Freunden gesagt und wir haben bei der Wiederholung alle ein Plus bekommen. Weißt Du noch mehr?“ „Viele, aber Du musst mir sagen wofür. Und wenn ich keinen weiß, dann können wir einen erfinden!“ „Cool, sehr cool!“ Tony und Aaron grinsten.

Am Haus angelangt trafen sie auf den Lieferservice, der Junge trägt auch gleich alles in die Küche. Währenddessen wirft Tony die nächste Ladung Wäsche in die Waschmaschine und geht sich entwaffnen und umziehen.

Wieder unten in der Küche wartet Jack schon darauf ihm beim Einräumen und Verstauern der vielen Lebensmittel zu helfen. Er holt zwei Schürzen aus dem Abstellraum und lässt Jack seine relativ langen Haare zu einem Zopf binden. Danach bereiten sie gemeinsam das Gemüse für den Wok zu. Dann kocht Jack unter Tonys Anweisung den Reis und macht eine Kompott zur Nachspeise. Einen Teil des Gemüses hält Tony zurück. Jack schält Erdäpfel und wiegt einen großes Büschel Kräuter, die Tony in einer Eiswürfelschale einfriert. „Da haben wir dann immer passend eine fast frische Portion.“ Aus dem zurückgehalten Gemüse und den Erdäpfel bereitet Tony einen Eintopf als Lunch für morgen zu. Dazu gibt es noch selbstgemachte Blätterteig-Käse- Grissini. Sie bereiten noch eine Marinade in der die Hühnerbrüste für das morgige Abendessen eingelegt werden. Jack verstaut das geschickt im jetzt sehr vollen Kühlschrank. Aaron deckt den Tisch und bietet Tony ein Glas Wein an. „Nein danke, ich vertrage Alkohol sehr schlecht und mit den Medikamenten soll man ihn auf keinen Fall kombinieren.“ Jack und Tony trinken Apfelsaft aus einem Weinglas.

Der Abend verläuft in einer sehr lustigen Stimmung. Jack erzählt begeistert aus der Schule. Aaron von Tony’s Knotenkünsten. „Kannst Du segeln, Tony?“ „Ein bisschen, G..mein ehemaliger Chef hat selbst Boote gebaut und eine kleine Segelyacht gehabt, da hat er mich manchmal mitgenommen und mir viel gezeigt.“ „Cool. Können wir auch einmal einen Segelausflug machen, Dad?“ „Ja, wenn Tony den Skipper macht?“ Tony grinst „Okay.“ und schon war die traurige Stimmung verflogen. Sie räumen gemeinsam den Tisch ab, Tony den Geschirrspüler ein und wischt noch einmal alle Arbeitsflächen sauber. Dann geht er in die Wäschekammer und legt die Kleidungstücke zusammen, wäscht und trocknet eine weitere Maschinenladung. Er beginnt Jacks Zimmer aufzuräumen und versucht dabei Jacks Ordnung zu finden – was teilweise gelingt. Auf jeden Fall findet er zwei Körbe mit Schmutzwäsche. Und der Kleiderkasten ist jetzt auch wieder gut eingeräumt. Gerade als er ins Wohnzimmer geht, läutet Ducky an. Aaron empfängt ihn und Jack wird für die Untersuchung in sein Zimmer geschickt. Dabei hat Tony so gehofft, die Untersuchung in seinem Zimmer zu haben, damit er mit Ducky über die Schmerz- und Schlafmittel reden konnte _‚20 fast 19 Tage – solange geht sich Dein Vorrat aus!_ ‘ Ja, okay, Klugscheißer!

Tony schält sich langsam aus der Armbinde und seinem Shirt, Aaron hilft ihm wie gestern. „Ah Antony, die Blutergüsse sind schon um einiges besser geworden. Wie sind die Schnittwunden?“ Er löst die Pflaster und Verbände. „Auch gut, nichts entzunden. Anthony ich bin begeistert, eine so ununterbrochene Heilung bei Dir zu erleben ist selten. Gut, dass Dich diesmal niemand hinter den Flüchtenden herjagt!“ Aarons Blick wird vor Ärger dunkel. ‚Was läuft da im NCIS ab?‘ Ducky, klopft die Knochen von Schulter und Schlüsselbein vorsichtig ab. Eine Stelle ist noch sehr empfindlich. „Heilt auch vorzüglich, das heißt, Du trägst Deine Schlinge brav! Sehr gut, sehr gut, Anthony!“ Er verbindet ihn wieder. Aaron hilft ihm beim Shirt anziehen und Schlinge festbinden. „Kann ich sie in der Nacht schon runternehmen, Ducky, das wäre mir sehr angenehm.“ Ducky seufzt auf. „Zwei Nächte noch, Anthony, dann kann ich das guten Gewissens empfehlen.“ Tony nickt schicksalsergeben. Bei seinem Bett hat er eine Vorrichtung, die verhindert, dass ein Polster zur Armunterstützung wegrutscht, aber hier fehlt ihm das. Dadurch wird es irgendwann in der Nacht unangenehm, weil das Gewicht des Arms an der Schulter zieht. „Ich habe einen Polster, den man an den Arm oder die Schienen befestigen kann, dass der Polster in der Nacht nicht wegrutschen kann. Den werde ich Dir in Dein Zimmer legen.“ sagt Aaron. Tony atmet erleichtert auf. „Danke, das ist eine wirkliche Erleichterung!“ „Wie geht es dem Knie?“ fragt Ducky weiter. „Gut, die Schwellung ist fast weg, auch das Quietschen beim Gehen, das heißt die Gewebsflüssigkeit ist auch aufgesaugt. In zwei Tagen ist es wie neu.“ Ducky kichert und packt seine Utensilien weg, Tony trägt die alten Pflaster in den Müll.

„Ich gehe ein bisschen zu Jack, damit ihr ungestört plaudern könnt. Wir sehen uns noch später, oder, Dr. Mallard? „Ja gerne, Agent Hotchner!“ „Ducky magst Du eine Tasse Tee?“ „Gerne mein lieber Junge, sehr gerne!“ „Komm mit in die Küche!“ Dort sind sie weniger ein’hör’bar als im Wohnzimmer. „Was gibt es Neues aus Israel?“ „Nichts Gutes befürchte ich. Das FBI hat auf Rivkins Laptop in Zivas Wohnung versteckt Überwachungskamera-Aufzeichnungen gefunden. Auch von dem Abend, an dem Du unglücklicherweise dort warst. Es hat Deine Angaben und Aussagen 100% bestätigt. Als Ziva und Eli David damit konfrontiert wurden, mussten sie sehr, sehr widerwillig eingestehen, dass Du aus Selbstverteidigung gehandelt hast und Rivkin weit mehr getrunken hat, als beiden angenehm war. Was auf den Videos auch zu sehen und zu hören war, bewies, dass Ziva für Rivkin im NCIS spioniert hatte – ohne das Wissen vom Mossad – gegen den ausdrücklichen Befehl von Eli David. Sie wird angeklagt, weil Homeland nicht bereit ist, das Ganze unter den Teppich zu kehren.

„Der Sec-Nav und Vance sind wegen der Gesetzes- und Regulationsbrüche unter besondere Beobachtung gestellt und Jethro ist gerade an der Suspendierung vorbeigesegelt. Und weil er jetzt 2 Agenten zu wenig hat, kann er auch nicht ins Feld. Du kannst Dir die Stimmung vorstellen, die Jethro verbreitet! Die interne Untersuchung wegen der Vorwürfe gegen Dich läuft noch, obwohl das Video eindeutig zeigt, dass Du aus Selbstverteidigung gehandelt hast. Die anderen Agenten weigern sich ins MCRT zu gehen solange Du nicht komplett rehabilitiert bist. Wobei das weiniger aus Solidarität als aus Selbstschutz stattfindet. ‚Wenn so etwas DiNozzo geschehen kann, was ist dann mit uns möglich?‘ Ach Anthony, es ist ein Desaster. So ungern wie die letzten Tage bin ich schon lange nicht mehr arbeiten gegangen.“

„Ach, Ducky, das tut mir wirklich leid, aber Du wirst sehen in ein paar Tagen wird es wieder besser.“ ‚Was ist mit den Leuten los? Ich habe meine Job, fast mein Leben und meine Existenz verloren, habe ständig Schmerzen und er jammert wegen Gibbs‘ schlechter Laune? Und mir unterstellen sie eine narzisstischen Persönlichkeitsstörung‘. Tony steht auf und schenkt ihnen eine Tasse Tee nach. „Sag Ducky, hast Du eigentlich noch Deine Bridgeabende? Du hast schon solange nichts mehr davon erzählt.“ „Aber ja doch, jeden zweiten Donnerstag messen und streiten wir uns trefflich!“ Ducky gluckst fröhlich auf. „Seit Mutters Tod sind die Spiele schneller und der Ton schärfer geworden – ich liebe es auch die verbalen Schwerter zu kreuzen!“

Aaron kommt und kurz danach verabschiedet sich Ducky. Jack bleibt in seinem Zimmer. „Komm ins Wohnzimmer, Tony. Ich habe Dich heute noch nicht dominiert, das holen wir jetzt nach!“ Tony folgt ihm nach. „Kommst Du eigentlich in einen ruhigeren, entspannteren Zustand, wenn Du kniest?“ Tony überlegt kurz. „Sehr selten, ich kann mich nur an Situationen aus meiner Kindheit erinnern.“ Aaron nickt. Er setzt sich seitlich auf die Couch und deutet Tony sich zwischen seine Beine auf die Couch zu setzten und zieht ihn dann zu sich. Er streichelt sanft seinen Nacken und sein hält seine Hand, dreht mit dem Daumen Kreise auf der Handoberfläche, atmet bewusst langsamer und langsamer. Nach 10 Minuten ist Tony fast eingeschlafen und schnurrt leicht. Mit kleinen Veränderungen seiner Position verhindert er mehrmals, dass Tony einschläft und er hält ihn lange in diesem schnurrenden Zustand.

Dann wird das Schnurren lauter und Aaron ahnt, dass Tony das erste Mal in seinem Leben einen kleinen Vorgeschmack von subraum bekommt. Er lächelt glücklich. Tony ist zwei Tage da und schon hat sich die Stimmung im Haus erwärmt. Nach weiteren 5 Minuten holt er Tony wieder zurück. „Ich komme mit Dir hoch und trage noch die Anti- Blutergusssalbe auf.“ Diesmal lockert er die Schlinge nur und fährt unter das Shirt um die Salbe aufzutragen. Dann schlingt er noch den Stützpolster an und zieht die Schlinge wieder eng. Tony schläft fast. Aaron deckt ihn zu, küsst ihn auf die Stirn „Schlaf gut, Tony!“ und geht. Tony hat Tränen in den Augen und schläft ein.

Ähnlich diesem Tag vergehen die nächsten Wochen. Sie arbeiten gemeinsam, sie leben gemeinsam. Tony hat sich als Limit diese 3 Wochen - 21 Tage gegeben. Solange würde er bei Aaron und Jack bleiben. Am Tag 1 einem Freitag – Jack übernachtet bei einem Freund, sagt Aaron plötzlich am Ende ihrer „Dominating-Einheit“ wie Tony es nennt „Wie müssen reden!“ Tony reißt die Augen auf. „Okay, worüber?“ er versucht sich aufzusetzen aber Aaron hält ihn zurück. „Über uns. Es gibt mehrere Dinge, die ich ansprechen möchte.

„Das erste und mir wichtigste ist, dass ich aus unserer Vereinbarung das platonisch streichen möchte. Aber ich möchte nicht gleich Sex mit Dir haben. Ich möchte Dich in alle Bereiche des subseins einführen, Dich lehren Deine subseite wirklich kennenzulernen. Du kennst sie hauptsächlich im sexuellen Bereich, der ist aber meist der kleinere Teil. Subsein umfasst so viel mehr als beim Sex die Kontrolle aufzugeben.

„Ich möchte gerne, dass Du ganz bei uns hier einziehst, dass Du weiterhin bei uns hier lebst, mit uns lebst. Jack liebt Dich und ich denke, Du ihn auch schon ein bisschen.“ Tony nickt heftig. „Es gibt auch nicht den richtigen oder idealen sub oder den richtigen oder idealen Dom, die richtige oder ideale Beziehung. Jeder und jede ist anders – und das soll so sein. Du bist eine schillernde und brillante Persönlichkeit. Ich liebe es, wir alle lieben es, wie Du einen Fall aufarbeitest, das ist ein Gesamtkunstwerk, das wir nur mit Bewunderung und Ehrfurcht betrachten.“ Tony schüttelt nur den Kopf. „Ich meine das wirklich ernst. Uns allen geht es so. Jeder und jede im Team hat in den vergangenen Wochen Dir und mir gegenüber zum Ausdruck gebracht, wie froh und glücklich wir sind, dass Du bei uns mitarbeitest, wieviel wir von Dir lernen, wie offen Du bist von uns zu lernen, wieviel an Teamqualitäten Du einbringst, niemand will und kann auf Dich in Zukunft verzichten. Gerade dass sie mich nicht bedroht haben, sollte ich Dich verjagen.“

Er lacht fröhlich auf. „Und ich liebe es, dass meine Kästen jetzt auch farb-, verwendungs- und größengerecht eingeräumt sind. Ich liebe es, dass unsere Vorratsschränke aussehen wie die Regale im Supermarkt, so schön und ordentlich eingeschlichtet.“

Tony wird während dieser langen Rede hin-und hergerissen zwischen „ja!,ja!,ja!!!“ und „Sicher nicht!, auf keinen Fall! Niemals gebe ich meine Freiheit auf!“

„Und bevor Du Dich entscheidest, möchte ich Dir ein Beispiel aufzeigen. 97% aller sub kommen in die Nähe ihres sub-raumes und beruhigen sich innerlich, befreien sich von den Erwartungen und Anforderungen der Welt, indem sie bei ihrem Dom knien.“ Tony nickt – das weiss jeder.

„Du nicht, Du schaust zwar unglaublich schön, anmutig und elegant aus, wenn Du auf Deine Knie sinkst und wenn Du kniest, aber es ist keine Funken Frieden, Ruhe und Ausgeglichenheit mehr in Dir als wenn Du stehst.“ Tony nickt wieder – das wissen sie beide schon.

„Du kommst in diesen Zustand, in den Vor-Vorraum von deinem subspace, deinem Frieden hier bei mir auf der Couch liegend und Dich von mir zart streicheln lassen, Dich von mir halten lassen, für kurze Zeit selber nichts zu wollen und zu müssen. Die Kontrolle aufzugeben, mir zu übergeben und einfach zu **sein**. Mir das Vertrauern zu schenken, dass ich dich in dieser kurzen Zeit beschütze, für Dich sorge. Das ist Submission.“ ‚ohh, das wusste ich sooo nicht!‘

„Ich vermute, dass Du ganz wenig Erfahrung, positive Erfahrung mit Submission hast. Meist hast Du Dich weniger begabten, kontrollierenden Personen unterordnen müssen. Du hast sie im Glauben gelassen, das zu tun und mit Deiner Genialität meist einfach nur ausgetrickst. Subs sind sehr affektiv, brauchen Körperkontakt, den Du Dir im Sport, im Sex und ihn Pseudobestrafungen, Kopfnüssen, Schubseren,… geholt hast. Und Du kommst mit einem Minimum aus, ich brauche mehr als Du.“ Tony reagiert Null, versteift sich ein bisschen.

„Du brauchst einen Dom, der Dich für Deine außergewöhnlichen Begabungen und Fähigkeiten liebt, Dich vor der Dummheit und Ignoranz vieler Anderen beschützt, der Dir ermöglicht Deine Genialität auszuleben, weiter zu entwickeln – körperlich, geistig und emotional.“ Und dass ist der berühmte Tropfen. Tony beginnt am ganzen Körper zu zittern und zu schluchzen. Aaron streichelt ihn einfach weiter, hält ihn fester und drückt seine Lippen auf Tonys Stirn.

Das war der Punkt, das hatte er selten gehabt – in zwei oder allen Bereichen nie – immer hat er auf sich selber aufpassen, sich selber beschützen müssen, seit frühester Kindheit. Er hatte keine Eltern, die ihn beschützten und für ihn kämpften, er hatte keine Lehrer und keine Vorgesetzten, die das machten. Die meisten waren in gewisser Weise eifersüchtig, wenn sie das Ausmaß seines Könnens erkannten oder versuchten es zu instrumentalisieren – für ihre Zwecke, was an sich okay wäre, – hätten sie ihn selber dafür nicht anschließend bestraft oder verkleinert oder verhöhnt. Und sie haben ihn nicht vorm Neid, der Missgunst und dem Ärger der weniger begabten Kollegen beschützt und nicht gegen Missbrauch seiner Fähigkeiten durch andere gekämpft. Tom Morrow war eine kleine Ausnahme und Aaron war eine große. Gibbs war zu einem der schlimmeren Missbraucher geworden, fast so schlimm wie sein Vater.

Nachdem Tony sich beruhigt und geschnäuzt hat dreht er sich in Aarons Armen doch um, liegt mit seiner Brust an Aarons Brust und sieht ihm prüfend und etwas skeptisch in die Augen. „Du hast mich als Dom in den letzten Wochen kennengelernt – so bin ich, nicht anders. Keine verborgenen Gemeinheiten, Brutalitäten.“

Tony lächelt in der Erinnerung, als Gibbs plötzlich in ihr Büro gestürmt war und DiNozzo zurückverlangt hat. _„Er ist meine Agent, ich habe ihn ausgebildet, eingearbeitet und jetzt da im NCIS alles wieder sicher ist, verlange ich, dass er in mein Team zurückkehrt, wo er hingehört. Sie können sein Dom bleiben, den braucht er um bei uns arbeiten zu können. DiNozzo, wir gehen!“_

_Aaron hat dunkel und gefährlich aufgelacht. „Ist das so? Warum sollte ich meinen sub in eine Organisation schicken, die seine Sicherheit und Gesundheit nicht als schützenswert erachtet? Die ihn dem kleinlichen Neid und der gemeinen Eifersucht seiner untergeordneten Mitarbeiter jahrelang ausgesetzt hat. Die bereit war ihn den Wölfen vorzuwerfen für billiges politischen und persönliches Kleingeld, die zulässt, dass Vorgesetzte ihre Mitarbeiter körperlich missbrauchen, die selber Urteile ohne angemessene Untersuchung und Klärung des Sachverhalts fällt, die Freundschaften über das US-Rechtssystem stellt, wo Vorgesetzte für die Leistung ihrer Mitarbeiter die Orden einheimsen und diese dann dafür degradieren oder kleinmachen? Mein sub hat in einem Jahr NCIS mehr Verletzungen erlitten als mein gesamtes BAU-Team in 10 Jahren!_

_„Mein sub hat hier in einem Monat mehr Wertschätzung und Anerkennung seiner genialen Ermittlerleistungen erhalten als beim NCIS in 6 Jahren._

_„Mein sub hat beim NCIS seine Aufklärungsrate immer gleich hoch gehalten, was man von seinem Teamleiter nicht behaupten kann und Sie glauben, ihn eingeschult zu haben?_

_„Was tun Sie zu seiner Entwicklung? Nichts – er musste sich klein machen, seine Fähigkeiten verstecken oder verbergen, damit er überleben konnte beim NCIS, und dahin soll ich ihn zurückschicken – nur über meine Leiche!_

_„Und jetzt verlassen Sie mein Büro! Beim nächsten Mal lassen Sie sich einen Termin von meiner Sekretärin geben.“_

_Und danach Aaron hat einfach weitergearbeitet und Gibbs ignoriert. Gibbs ist hinausgestürmt. Und Tony war so hingerissen und überwältigt – whoah, echt geil!_

Der Anblick von Aaron in seinem aggressiv-Dom-Modus hat Tony wirklich angeturnt. Wie auch jetzt nur bei der Erinnerung.

„Woran hast Du gerade gedacht?“ „An die Szene als Gibbs ins FBI gestürmt ist und Du ihn so sachlich, kühl und dom..ig abgefertigt und hinausgeschmissen hast.“ „Das hat Dich angeturnt?“ „Ja, sehr sogar!“ Aaron lachte .. dunkel und Tonys Schwanz reagierte sofort. ‚ _Oh Gott, ich bin wirklich ausgehungert – ein Monat ohne Sex!_ ‘ „Wie oft hast Du dich im letzten Monat selbst befriedigt?“ Tony schluckt, Aaron macht wirklich keine Gefangenen! „Ähm, warum?“ „Ich vermute, dass es deutlich seltener war, als Du es sonst gewöhnt bist. Es könnte sogar sein, dass Du weniger Bedürfnis danach gehabt hast, obwohl Du keinen regelmäßigen Sex hattest. Wobei ich mir sicher bin, dass Sex Dir abgeht, aber auch wiederum nicht so sehr wie Du dachtest.“ Tony überlegt, denkt an die letzten 3 Wochen – und es stimmt, Aaron hat Recht. „Du hast recht!“ Tony ist erschüttert und entsetzt. Mit Aaron als Dom wollte er weniger Sex? Das ist eine Katastrophe! Aaron lachte wieder sehr dunkel, sein ganzer Körper wird geschüttelt und massiert dabei unabsichtlich Tonys Schwanz. Er stöhnt auf. Aaron grinst ihn an „Du willst sicher nicht weniger Sex. Wenn Du einmal erlebt hast, wie Sex ist, wenn Du wirklich submittest, dann… wirst Du niemals genug davon bekommen!“ Tony ist wieder sehr angeturnt und sehr interessiert.

„Sogar Selbstbefriedigung ist unter meiner Anleitung geiler als der Sex den Du bis jetzt hattest!“ Tonys Erregungsgrad explodiert – diese Art von Arroganz ist seine Achillesferse. Seine Pupillen sind schwarz und er schluckt.

„So, mein Vorschlag ist folgender,“ fährt Aaron ganz sachlich und freundlich fort „Du ziehst bei uns für 6 Monate ein – als Testlauf sozusagen. Wir richten hier im Haus alles so ein, wie Du es gerne möchtest mit Klavier und einem großen Mediacenter, Flatscreen, etc. Deinen DVDs und CDs und einer Espressomaschine und alle dem Küchenzeug und Geschirr, dass Du brauchst. Du bekommst deine Selbstbefriedigung unter meiner Anleitung einmal im Monat und kannst Dich zwischendurch sooft selbst befriedigen wie Du willst.“ er lacht auf – Tony wird sich wundern! – Darauf freut er sich schon sehr. „und nach sechs Monaten entscheidest Du neu. Und wenn Du Dich dann ganz für mich als Deinen Dom entscheiden kannst, dann kommt Sex mit mir dazu!“

Tony braucht nicht lange zu überlegen, das war ein Super-Angebot! „Okay, ich nehme das Angebot an!“ Trotzdem spürt Tony eine innere Aufregung, die neu für ihn war – in diesem Zusammenhang neu. Wie Lampenfieber. Er schüttelt über sich selbst den Kopf ‚Er, Tony DiNozzo – sexmaschine – hat kein Lampenfieber vor Sex! Ende der Diskussion!‘

Aaron strahlt ihn an, seine Freude und seine positive Aufregung über Tonys Zustimmung sind deutlich zu sehen – wie auch seine Zuneigung für und sein Stolz auf ihn. „So heißt das, dass ich Dich küssen darf, mein Dom?“ Aaron grinst, ja Tony war gut – er wusste wie er welche Knöpfe drücken musste. „Sicher!“ Tony richtete sich auf und setzte sich rittlings auf Aarons Oberschenkel. Er umfasste Aarons Gesicht mit beiden Händen, fuhr mit seinem Daumen Aarons Lippen zärtlich nach und beugte sich dann vor um ihn sanft und zart zu küssen. Aarons Lippen waren fest und weich. Langsam steigerte er die Intensität, streichelte die Lippen mit seiner Zunge und Aaron stöhnte auf. Er erwiderte Tonys Küsse, ihre Lippen und Zunge spielten miteinander, tasteten sich ab, reiben sich aneinander, saugten den anderen in sich – spielerisch, liebevoll und aufregend. Und dann machte Aaron „ernst“ er küsste Tony immer dominanter und fordernder, alles verlangend, alles nehmend. Und Tony – ergab sich, und selbst das war Aaron nicht genug und er trieb es weiter. Tony zerschmolz und war so hart, dass es weh tat. „Geh in Dein Zimmer, zieh Dich aus und knie Dich aufs Bett.“

Tony sprang in Aktion. Nach fünf Minuten kam Aaron nach. Er setzte sich Tony gegenüber im Schneidersitz aufs Bett. „Knie weiter auseinander! Oberkörper aufrechter und etwas mehr nach hinten gelehnt. Streichele Deine Oberschenkel zart auf und ab … langsamer …. gut und jetzt nur mit den Fingerspitzen, ganz zart und fein …. sehr gut …. und jetzt an den Seiten zu Deinen Hüften über Deinen Bauch, Deine Leisten entlang … genau, gut …. hinauf zu Deinem Brustbereich und Hals … und Nacken … zu Deinem Brustbereich … reib Deine Brustwarzen .. zieh an ihnen … zum Bauch … zu den Leisten … nimm Deinen Schwanz nur mit den Fingerspitzen und fahre ganz langsam auf und ab … langsamer … gut … und noch langsamer …. jetzt umschließe ihn mit Deiner Hand … ohne Bewegung nur halten und leicht drücken … leg den Daumen auf die Spitze und beginne zu reiben, …ganz langsam …. langsamer .. sehr gut … nimm mit der anderen Hand Deine Hoden und rolle sie ganz sanft…. gut … und jetzt nur halten … schieb mit deiner anderen Hand dreimal fest und schnell Deinen Schwanz auf und ab … und stopp …. streichle deine Oberschenkel mit den Fingernägeln …. die Innenseiten ….. die Außenseiten …. die Rückseite …. umfasse deine Waden und schieb die Hände bis zu den Fersen …. jetzt bring Deine Hoden zum Schwingen …. gut, sehr gut …. und jetzt streiche mit Deinen Händen an der Rückseite oder an der Seite deines Körpers bis hinauf zum Hals und Nacken  … gut .. und mit den Hoden weiterschwingen .. sehr gut …. reiß Dich leicht an den Haaren …. liebkose Dein Gesicht mit den Fingerspitzen und stecke Zeige- und Mittelfinger in den Mund und sauge daran …. auch von der anderen Hand  … gut .. und jetzt umkreise deine Brustwarzen damit …. gut… zwick sie … umkreisen  … zwicken …. und weiter zu deinem Bauch und Hüften … zu deinen Leisten … leg Deinen Schwanz auf die flache Hand und schwinge wieder Deine Hoden …. nimm Deinen Schwanz fest in die Faust und schieb fünfmal ganz schnell vor und zurück … gut  und stopp … streichle Deine Oberschenkel …

Spätestens da war Tony in einer Agonie von Verlangen Erregung und Lust und dem pochenden brennenden Bedürfnis zu kommen und den Befehlen seines Doms, er spürte wieviel Freude, Lust und Spaß Aaron bei dieser „Selbstbefriedigung“ hatte, wie meisterlich er Tony mit seinem Körper spielen liess, wie genau er seinen erogenen Zonen erkannte, wie genau er wahrnahm, wann Tony kommen würde und ihn wieder wegführte von der Erlösung, vom Orgasmus. Sein Schwanz war so hart und Sperma rann heraus, sein Hoden so heiß und schwer und groß – und dieses Hodenschaukeln, dass gleichzeitig seinen Schwanz ins Leere stoßen ließ, das war so frustrierend und so geil .. ahhgh! … Tony stöhnte und knurrte und schrie auf vor Frustration oder Erregung und nach dem 4. Durchgang gab er auf, er gab einfach auf! Er jagte dem Orgasmus nicht mehr nach, er würde kommen oder nicht, er ließ sich von Aaron einfach führen, was immer kam, kam. Er genoss jeden Augenblick für sich, seinen Körper, seine Berührung, die Hitze, die Spannung, den leichten Schmerz seiner Muskel vom langen Knien, als er zum 7. Mal bei seinem Schwanz angelangt war und er ihn 20 Mal wichsen musste, überlegte er gar nicht mehr, ob er das schaffen konnte, ob er den Orgasmus verhindern konnte oder bekommen konnte. … „und stopp … sehr gut…. lege deine Hände flach auf deine Oberschenkel …“

Als Aaron nichts mehr sagt, öffnet Tony die Augen um ihn die schwarzen lustaufgeblasenen Augen Aarons zu schauen. Ein lautlos gehauchtes „Komm jetzt!“ lässt ihn explodieren. Der Orgasmus ist so heftig und erschütternd, dass er hilflos aufschrie, weil Euphorie, Hitze, Blitze in Schüben immer wieder durch ihn fahren als ob er von einer riesigen Welle erfasst worden wäre, die ihn zu verschlingen droht und er fällt einfach heftig zitternd zu Seite. Aaron fängt ihn auf, hält ihn fest, wirklich fest. Das einzig Stabile momentan! „Ist gut, ich hab Dich, ich halte Dich, alles ist gut, du bist hier sicher, mein wunderschöner sub, Du bist hier sicher. Das hast Du wirklich gut gemacht.“ Tony ist so weggetreten, dass er alles nur aus der Ferne wir durch eine Wasserschicht hört. Er klammert sich an Aaron und lässt sich halten.

Als Tony viel später aufwacht, liegt er in seinem Bett, Aaron schläft und ist voll bekleidet an seine Rückenseite gepresst, sein Arm um seine Mitte gelegt und ein bejeantes Bein zwischen seinen nackten. Sein Atem bläst auf seinen Nacken und Hals. Er hat das Gefühl auf eine Luftmatratze im Wasser zu treiben – es ist ein unvertrautes aber überwiegend angenehmes Gefühl. Und dann setzt die Erinnerung ein. Der Anfang ist ganz klar, er kann sich an jedes Wort von Aaron erinnern, dann wird sie immer verschwommener mehr gefühlsartiger – Whoah! Aaron hatte recht, der Orgasmus war wirklich intensiver und härter als jeder an den er sich erinnern konnte.

Obwohl Aaron nichts ang..ordnet hat, wie er sich selber nicht schon hunderte Male berührt hatte oder berührt worden wäre. Er hat sich auch schon vor anderen selber befriedigt auch vom jeweiligen Dom angewiesen. Nichts von den einzelnen Handlungen war neu und trotzdem war das Erlebnis so anders, so erschütternd gut und intensiv. Er lässt sich von der Luftmatratze wieder in den Schlaf schaukeln und er hört nicht, dass er dabei leise schnurrt.

Am Morgen weckt Aaron ihn sanft auf. „Anthony, aufwachen!“ Tony schlägt die Augen auf und ist wach, hellwach. „Komm Duschen in mein Badezimmer.“ „Okay ich erledige nur..“ „Gut komm dann zu mir hinüber.“

In der Dusche wäscht Aaron ihn – das ist für Tony absolut neu – zärtlich, liebevoll und gründlich. Als er das Duschgel wegstellen will, fragt Tony „Darf ich auch?“ „Ja gerne!“ und Aaron genießt Tonys liebevolle Dienste stimmhaft und gut sichtbar. Tony bemerkt seine Erregung „Darf ich mich auch darum kümmern?“ „Danke, aber, danke nein, junger Mann ich habe einen Partner, dem es nicht gefallen würde, wenn ich „auswertige“ Dienste in Anspruch nehmen würde!“ antwortet er verspielt und lachend. „Ahah.., und wo ist der Partner jetzt?“ spielt Tony mit. Aaron nimmt seine Hand und küsst sie „Ich warte nur auf sein Zustimmung, dann ist er da!“

„Ich möchte mit Dir durch jedes Zimmer gehen und überlegen, was Du gerne ergänzt, erweitert oder anders haben willst.“ Küche ist klar – Espressomaschine, diverse Hilfsmittel - Tony macht eine Liste; Abstellkammer Küche – nichts; Abstellkamm EG – Regale und eine fahrbare Kleiderstenge; Wohnzimmer – Kastenerweiterung für Tonys DVD- und CD-Sammlung, größerer Bildschirm, ev. aktuellere Player, besserer Verstärker – muss aber nicht sein; Lesezimmer – „Hier dachte ich, machen wir ein Musikzimmer draus und verlegen das Lesezimmer in das 2. Gästezimmer, das noch nie benutzt worden ist. Oben ist auch ruhiger, da kann man sich wirklich zurückziehen, wir könnten auch ein kleines ausziehbares Sofa hineinstellen, dann kann immer noch jemand drinnen übernachten.“ Der Raum war praktisch eine Erweiterung des Wohnzimmers - wie der L-Strich zu einem I und dadurch zwar optisch aber nicht akustisch verborgen. „Ich liebe Klaviermusik sehr, Tony! Du kannst immer spielen, jederzeit. Wenn die Tür im Stiegenaufgang zum Obergeschoß geschlossen ist, stört das auch niemanden beim Schlafen!“ Er hat schon gemerkt, dass Tony nachts manchmal unruhig wurde und im Haus herumgeisterte oder dass Tony manchmal ganz bewegliche Finger bekam und dann an der nächsten glatten Oberfläche „Luftklavier“ spielte. Tony war berührt und erfreut und irritiert, er dachte nicht so leicht durchschaubar zu sein, aber was hat er überhaupt gedacht? – er war mit einem der besten Profiler der USA zusammen ‚ _Wenn nicht Aaron, wer dann?‘_ fragt die freche Stimme. „Danke!“ antwortet er mit einer belegten Stimme und drückt Aarons Hand. „Und ich werde wieder mein Cello auspacken, ich habe jetzt zwar zwei Jahre nicht gespielt, aber ich werde wieder Stunden nehmen!“ „Du spielst Cello, wie lange schon?“ „Seit meiner Kindheit, Klavier und Cello, aber in der Pubertät habe ich mit Klavier aufgehört und nur Cello weiterbetrieben.“ „Whoa, sehr gut, es gibt schöne E- und U-Musik für diese Kombination, wenn Du Lust hast gemeinsam zu spielen:“ „Auf jeden Fall!“ Er wird alles aufgreifen, das eine Bereicherung für Tonys Leben ist oder ihm einfach nur Freude bereitet.

Tony war eine so riesige Bereicherung in seiner Beziehung zu Jack, sie hatten soviel mehr Gesprächsstoff, seit Tony bei ihnen lebte und auch viel mehr gemeinsame Aktivitäten. Aaron würde den ersten Freitag, der an dem der Kochkurs für Jack begann, nie vergessen. Als sie Jack abholten, konnte der vor Vorfreude nicht stillsitzen im Auto und löcherte Tony mit Fragen, die der nur mit einem neckenden Lächeln und einem „Das wirst Du alles seh..hen!“ beantwortete.

Endlich zuhause stürzte Jack sofort in seine Zimmer, Schultasche verstauen, Händewaschen, Zopf machen und war 12 sec. später in der Küche. Dort stand Tony in einer neuen Schürze und einer französischen Kochhaube auf dem Kopf. Dasselbe Ensemble für Jack lag am Tisch. Auf Tonys Schürze war in rund 40 Sprachen „Meister“ gedruckt und auf Jack „Lehrling“ und auf der Haube stand „Maestro“ und auf Jacks „Apprendista[1]“ und Jack bekam sein eigenes Messerset – ein Erwachsenen- und kein Kinderset. „Jeder Könner arbeitet sein eigenes Werkzeug gut ein. Du beginnst jetzt damit!“ Nichts hätte Jack mehr motivieren und seine Identität als zukünftiger „Meisterkoch“ beleben können wie diese beiden Geschenke. Noch nie hat Aaron ihn so strahlen und in glühender Leidenschaft arbeiten sehen.

Da hat er sich in Tony verliebt. Jack war viel zu ernst und vernünftig für seine Alter. Die negativen Erlebnisse haben ihm einen Teil seiner Kindheit gestohlen und Tony gab ihm etwas von der Unbedarftheit, von kindlicher Freude am Tun zurück. Das abendliche Kochen war ein Highlight des Tages, dass Jack dabei in vielen Sprachen „Ja, Nein, Bitte , Danke, Warte, Jetzt, rechts, links, heiß, kalt, Wasser, Bravo, Sehr gut, fertig…“ lernte, war nur ein Zeitvertreib, no?

Tony spielte Meisterköche verschiedener Nationalitäten, kochte Nationalgerichte mit Jack und Aaron, der in der zweiten Woche das Hauben/Schürzenset mit „[assistente](http://browse.dict.cc/italienisch-deutsch/assistente.html)“ am Tisch fand und diese Rolle sehr ernst nahm. Natürlich gab es auch Filme, die diese nationalen Stimmungen gut erleben ließen! - und Schlager, Hits, Arien, Auszählreime…in den verschiedenen Sprachen.

Aaron wurde durch Tonys fragenden Blick aus seinen Erinnerungen gerissen. Er lächelte ihn an und küsste ihn kurz auf den Mund und fragt „Bist Du am Klavier auch ein Maestro? Ich freue mich schon darauf.“

„Eine andere Frage, Ich habe in Boston ein kleine Segelyacht am Trockendock, soll ich sie nach D.C. holen und hier einen der FBI-Liegeplätz requirieren?“ Tony strahlt ihn an „Auf jeden Fall! Segeln lernen ist auf dem eigenen Boot so viel einfacher für Jack, weil er sich nicht immer auf ein neues Boot umstellen muss – am Anfang.“ Ja, Aaron verliebt sich wieder ein Stück mehr in Tony.

Am nächsten Tag übersiedeln sie mit Hilfe des Teams Tonys restliche Habe zu Aaron. Alle sind glücklich über die Beziehung zwischen den beiden. J.J. sagt zu Penelope: „Ich habe Aaron noch nie so locker, entspannt und fröhlich gesehen, Tony tut ihm richtig gut!“ Derek schaut ernst und sagt zu Spencer:“ Ich habe Tony noch nie so frei sein Wissen und seine Fähigkeiten herzeigen sehen, so ernsthaft und verspielt in Kombination, Aaron tut ihm wirklich gut!“

Tony packt den Inhalt des Badezimmersafes in einen Hygienebeutel und legt ihn unter seine Wäsche, den würde er im Schmucksafe in seinem Zimmer verstauen. Er war sich zwar sicher, dass Aaron nie zu solchen Unterdrückungsmittel – wie ihm den Zugang zu seinem Geld zu verwehren – greifen würde, aber sicher ist sicher. Die Inhalte des Schlafzimmersafes packt er in seinen Rucksack. Nach 2 Stunden sind sie abfahrtbereit. Das Klavier würde am Montag übersiedelt werden. Es gibt keinen größeren Vertrauensbeweis aus Tonys Weltverständnis als sein Klavier mit zu Aaron zu nehmen. Aaron realisiert das, als er ein Foto von Tony als 5-Jährigen mit seiner Mutter an diesem Klavier betrachtet.

Tony spielt auf Jacks Wusch „etwas“ vor – ein Medley von Jacks derzeitigem Lieblingsfilm Fluch der Karibik. [Piano Medley von Fluch der Karibik](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tKR_jJeuRw4&feature=player_detailpage)

Danach sind alle zum Essen bei Hotch eingeladen. Jack und Tony haben eine Lasagne vorbereitet und sie wird ganz professionell von den Köchen persönlich serviert. Rossi beobachtet Aaron genau und erkennt sofort, dass die Beziehung für Hotch viel tiefer und ernster geworden ist, als er zeigen will. Er lächelt in sich hinein. ‚Endlich!‘

Die nächsten 3 Wochen flirtet, reizt Aaron Tony meisterlich und natürlich umgekehrt lässt Tony keine Gelegenheit aus um dessen Dom-Knöpfe zu drücken und alle Register zu ziehen. Das ganze Team brüllt vor Lachen über das „Gebalze“. Derek stöhnt auf „Bitte Tony gib ihm was er will, sonst brennt das Büro noch nieder, weil sich Akten spontan selbst entzünden!“ Tony grinst nur wie eine Katze und sagt „Mach ich ja!“ Auf Spencers verwirrten Blick brüllt Rossi los. Da haben sich zwei Meister gefunden. Er hätte nicht gelacht, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass sie das noch 5 Monate aushalten werden müssen.

Zuhause ist die sexuelle Spannung sehr gedämpft, weil natürlich beide im Papa-Modus agieren, aber leichte Berührungen, anzügliche Blicke und sexy Positionen sind immer möglich, no?

Die kleine Segelyacht ist auch ein Hit für Jack. Jedes Wochenende fahren sie hinaus, wenn es das Wetter zulässt. Die einzige Ergänzung, die Aaron auf Tonys Empfehlung machen lässt, ist den elektrischen Hilfsmotor mit einem starken Dieselmotor auszutauschen. Da Hilfsmotoren selten funktionieren, wenn man sie wirklich braucht, wollte Tony mit Jack an Board keine Risiken eingehen.

Tony ist 4 Wochen nach dem Rivkin-Fiasko als Agent körperlich wieder voll einsatzfähig und requalifiziert sich im Schießtraining, das beim FBI weniger anspruchsvoll ist als das Gibbs’sche. Derek verlangt sofort nach Tony gemurmelten spöttischen Bemerkung auf das Gibbs-Niveau gebracht zu werden und alle anderen ziehen mit. Aaron ordnet für alle auch ein Scharfschützentraining an. Der NCIS ist in keinem Bereich besser als die BAU!

Die nächsten Wochen vergehen mit brutalen Fällen, kurzen Auswärtseinsätzen, Kochen, Segeln und gemeinsamen Musizieren. Jack bekommt auf eigenen Wunsch wieder Violinstunden.

Tony lernt seine eigene submissive Seite immer besser kennen und sein Vertrauen zu Aaron steigt täglich. Er erkennt, dass Submission für ihn bis jetzt immer bedeutete sich kleiner zu machen, den Dom im Glauben zu lassen, er würde sich unterordnen, an seine Grenzen angelangt sein, für den Dom diese Grenze überschreiten. In Wirklichkeit hat vor Aaron noch niemand Tony an seine Grenzen gebracht, bringen können, weil sie ihm nicht einmal ansatzmäßig ebenbürtig waren. Oder Tony hat sich nur solche genommen, die „keine Gefahr“ für ihn bedeuteten. Selbst im Sexuellen – selbstbefriedigenden Sex führte ihn Aaron zu und über Grenzen, die Tony unbekannt waren.

Aarons Hauptziel war, Tony in seinen subraum zu führen, aber nicht aus einer sexuellen Situation heraus sondern aus einem zärtlichen, liebevollen emotionalen Erlebnis heraus. Jeden Abend lag er bei Aaron auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer und wurde von Aaron immer auf dein gleiche Weise gehalten, gestreichelt, liebkost, besummt. Nach drei Monaten gelingt das das erste Mal - Tony fällt und schwebt einige Minuten in seinem subraum und schnurrknurrte dabei. Aaron rinnen die Tränen vor Dankbarkeit aus den Augen, Tony vor Rührung über soviel innere Freiheit, Geliebt werden und sich Beschützt fühlen. ‚Ich liebe diesen Mann!‘ denkt Tony als er am nächsten Morgen an das Ereignis des vorigen Abends denkt.

Von da an wird auch die sexuelle Spannung zwischen ihnen leichter, sie wird schrittweise durch ihre emotionale Verbindung gemildert oder ergänzt. Das Team im Büro atmet auf – **es** wird leichter – so angeturnt und „aufgeheizt“ wie in den vergangen Wochen waren sie nie vorher abends aus dem Büro nach Hause gekommen – sehr zur Freude ihre Partner – meistens.

Nach dem vierten gemeinsam verlebten Monat bestellt Tony zwei Armbänder mit Aarons und seinem Namen eingraviert, als traditionelle Gabe eines subs an seinen Dom, mit dem er eine feste Beziehung eingehen will. Er betrachtet sie jeden Tag – das ist ein Riesenschritt für ihn – er bindet sich damit auch rechtlich (= wirtschaftlich, finanziell) an seinen Dom, übergibt ihm Rechte an seinem Körper, übergibt ihm einen großen Teil seiner Freiheit und Selbstbestimmung – wie immer dies in den verschiedenen Beziehungen dann auch gelebt oder nicht eingefordert wird. Rein rechtlich werden sie übergeben. Er will sie Aaron vor ihrem nächsten dominierten Selbstbefriedigungstermin geben, er hat schnell durchschaut, dass Aaron die emotionale Verbindung, das gegenseitige Vertrauen viel wichtiger ist als die sexuell körperliche. Tony ist so zentriert, viel weniger neurotisch in seinem Ordnungsbedürfnis. Er ist viel entspannter und lockerer, hat viel weniger Hemmungen auch Fremden seine Fähigkeiten zu zeigen. Das Sich selber Kleinmachen hat fast ganz aufgehört, freche abwertende Bemerkung erstickt er mit einem Blick, wie Agent Sacks mehrfach erleben hat müssen.

Am Freitag vor dem Start ihres sechsten gemeinsamen Monats lädt Tony Aaron zu einem Dinner ein – heißt Aaron darf erst um 20:00 nach Hause kommen nachdem er Jack bei seinen Freunden fürs Wochenende gebracht hat. Der Esstisch ist festlich gedeckt, das Zimmer mit Kerzen und sanfter Hintergrundmusik in die richtige Stimmung gebracht. Als Aaron das Haus betritt findet er eine Karte „Bitte geh in Dein Schlafzimmer!“ dort findet er ein Outfit vorbereitete mit einer Karte „Bitte zieh mich an!“ Er rasiert sich noch schnell und putzt sich die Zähne. Am Spiegel lehnt eine Karte „Bitte komm ins Esszimmer!“ Aaron lacht auf, natürlich weiß Tony dass er sich die Zähne putzen und rasieren wird.

Er betritt das Esszimmer und Tony begrüßt ihn in einer sanften, zärtlichen Stimmung. Aaron versucht einzuschätzen was Tony vorhat – er wirkt liebevoll und ernsthaft, verspielt und tiefsinnig. Aaron ist neugierig. Sie unterhalten sich über dies und das, Jack, den letzten Fall, den nächsten Segeltörn. Gemeinsam räumen sie den Tisch ab. „Setz Dich schon mal ins Wohnzimmer, ich bringe Café und Dessert gleich hinein.“ Aaron macht das auch.

Tony stellt Café und Tiramisu am Couchtisch ab und sinkt zwischen Aarons Beinen auf die Knie in einer perfekten submissiven Haltung mit weit geöffneten Knien, Händen hinten verschränkt und gebeugtem Kopf. Sofort nimmt Aaron sein Kinn und hebt seinen Kopf zärtlich hoch. „Sprich!“

„Ich bitte Dich, Dom Aaron Hotchner, mich Anthony DiNozzo als Deinen submissiven Partner in Deinem Herzen, in Deinem Haus und in Deinem Bett anzunehmen.“ Er präsentiert auf seinen Handflächen die beiden Armbänder. Aaron nimmt sie sofort an. „Ich, Dom Aaron Hotchner, nehme Dich Anthony DiNozzo als meinen submissiven Partner in meinem Herzen, in meinem Haus und in meinem Bett an. Und ich bitte Dich sub Anthony DiNozzo mich als Deinen dominanten Partner in Deinem Herzen anzunehmen.“ Tony hält ihm seinen linken Arm hin – überrascht hin, weil der zweite Satz Aarons besondere Ergänzung der traditionellen Formel war. Aaron umschließt sein Handgelenk mit dem Band. „Ich liebe Dich Anthony DiNozzo!“ Tony nimmt das Band aus Aarons Händen und umschließt damit dessen rechtes Handgelenk „Und ich liebe Dich, Aaron Hotchner!“ flüstert er. Jeder umschlingt das Handgelenk des anderen, sie sehen sich tief in die Augen und Aaron küsst Tony mit sanften und zärtlichen Lippen und dominanter, alles fordernder Absicht und Tony fällt sofort in seinen subraum. Es gibt für Aaron keine größeren Vertrauens- und Liebesbeweis von Tonys Bereitschaft, Ehrlichkeit und Hingabe.

Als der Kuss endet legt Tony seinen Kopf auf Aarons Oberschenkel und schnurrknurrt leise. Seine Hände finden den Weg zu Aarons Gürtel. Sie öffnen ihn, den Reißverschluss und befreien Aarons stahlharten Schwanz aus seinem textilen Gefängnis. Aaron nimmt Tony’s Kopf zwischen seine Hände „Öffnen!“ und schiebt seinen Schwanz langsam zu Tonys Lippen. Sofort schließen sie sich um ihn und beginnen zu saugen, zu lecken und sich weiter vor zu schieben. Aaron hält Tonys Kopf fest und beginnt langsam in seinen Mund hineinzustossen und sich weiter vorzuschieben. Tony hat seine Hände wieder am Rücken verschränkt. Als er bei einem leichten Widerstand anstößt schluckt Tony und zieht seinen Schwanz weiter in seine Kehle. Der Mega Turn on ist für Aaron das absolute Vertrauen, das aus Tonys Augen strahlt - mehr als dieser heiße, nasse, saugende Mund. Er stößt ganz tief hinein und wartet wie lange Tony ohne zusätzliche Atemluft auskommt. Als erste Tränen erscheinen, zieht er seinen Schwanz heraus und schiebt ihn wieder hinein. Dieser Mund ist die erotische Überholspur, er sammelt all seine Selbstbeherrschung - er will, dass Tony vor ihm kommt, er will in den Anblick von seinem orgasmenden sub Tony um seinen Schwanz kommen – und er spritzt seinen Samen auch kurz danach in Tonys tiefen Stöhnen hinein. Beide zittern und Aaron zieht ihn zu sich auf die Couch. „Ich liebe Dich, Anthony, Du bist Besser als Alles was ich mir Dom je vorstellen konnte – viel besser. Danke, dass Du zu mir gekommen bist.“ Er lässt Tony noch einige Minuten SchnurrKnurren, bevor er ihn in seine Schlafzimmer führt – nachdem sie alle Kerzen ausgeblasen haben.

Sie entkleiden sich gegenseitig und Aaron zieht Tony in die Dusche. Nach einer gründlichen und ausgiebigen Dusche trocknet er Tony lange, zärtlich und sehr aufreizend ab. „Leg Dich aufs Bett, auf den Rücken!“ Er bindet Tonys Hände mit breiten extrem weichen Lederstreifen aneinander und dann ans Bettoberteil. Dann küsst er jede Körperstelle lange, ausgiebig, leckt sie, saugt daran, beißt zart hinein. Er streichelt ihn fest und zart, mit Nägeln und Knöcheln mit Handinnen- und -außenseiten. Tony stöhnt und schreit immer wieder auf, auch dieses Erlebnis ist jenseits von allem was Tony je an Sex erlebt hat. „Bitte, Aaron, bitte, ich ..“ „Später, Anthony, viel später!“ Leises Schnurren bringt Aaron zu einem begeisterten Auflachen. „So ist es gut, beautiful, genau so geht das, gut gemacht, ich bin so stolz auf Dich mein wunderschöner sub.“ Und das Knurren wird lauter – aber noch nicht laut genug für Aarons Wünsche. Er dreht Ton auf den Bauch und macht sich auf die Entdeckungsreise eines wunderschönen muskulösen harten Rückens mit weicher Hautverkleidung. Viel, viel später löst er die Bänder vom Bettrahmen, zieht Tony in eine aufrecht kniende Stellung, kniet hinter ihm und dringt von hinten in den fast perfekt aufgedehnten Anus ein. „Schieb Dich langsam auf meinen Schwanz, beautiful!“

Bewusst holt er ihn aus seinem subraum wieder heraus, er will noch einmal erleben wie Tony aus verzweifelter Erregung und zitternder Anstrengung seinen Orgasmus zu verhindern in den subraum fällt. „Schieb Dich von meinem Schwanz wieder herunter, und wieder hinauf – jetzt stößt er hart zu und trifft Tony Prostata sofort. Tony jault auf „oh, Gott“ und gleich noch zweimal hart hintereinander. „Bitte, ich kann nicht mehr, bitte Aaron, ich..“ „nimm Deinen Schwanz in die Hand und halte ihn nur!“ Tony zittert so stark, dass dies Anregung genug ist. „Oh, Gott,“ Tony schreit wieder auf, heult fast vor Anstrengung und Lust. „Gut, sub?“ Tony stöhnt nur „Antworte!“ „Ja, supergut, ich kann nicht mehr lange..“ „Wir sind erst am Anfang meine schöner sub, mein wunder schöner, geiler, scharfer, erotischer sub. Nichts bereitet mir soviel Lust und Freude wie Du! Und das will ich lange genießen!“

Er zwickt in Tonys Brustwarzen, knabbert an seinen Schultern, saugt sich am Nacken fest, und zieht an den Brustwarzen und Tony fällt wieder schnurrknurrend. Aaron lacht glücklich auf, hält den eher langsamen Rhythmus aufrecht. Wieder verstreichen viele Minuten, Aaron schwelgt in seinem sexy und submissiven Tony. Und beginnt wieder hart und schnell in Tony zu stoßen. Tonys Hand liegt immer noch um seinen Schwanz und stimuliert ihn weiter. „Hände hinter meinen Nacken, beautiful!“ Er packt Tonys Schwanz mit einem festen Griff. „Ich komm jetzt gleich in Dir und dann beginnen wir an Deinem Orgasmus zu arbeiten, mit meinem heißen Samen in Dir!“ Tony schreit und knurrt. Aaron kommt mit Tonys Namen auf den Lippen.

Als sich sein Atem wieder etwas beruhigt hat nimmt er Tony bewusst war. Er kniet mit submissiver Kopfhaltung vor ihm und zittert am ganzen Leib leicht schnurrknurrend. Langsam beginnt er seine Hand um Tonys Schwanz zu bewegen. Sehr langsam. Und sehr langsam wird er schneller. Tony atmet nur noch stoßweise ein und aus. Aaron wird wieder hart und schiebt seine Schwanz wieder in Tony hinein - hart in die Prostata. Er hält ihn an den Hüften und schreit „Komm!“ Tony bäumt sich auf und kommt in heißen Stößen schreiend, schluchzend, stöhnend und zitternd. Und fällt wieder einfach um. In Aarons Armen. Lange bleiben sie eng umschlungen liegen. Aaron ist auf den Rücken geglitten und hat Tony zu sich auf seine Brust gezogen, der sich wie ein Kätzchen an ihn kuschelt.

Er lächelt und wird ganz demütig. Wenn Ducky nicht zu ihm gekommen wäre und einen großen geschuldeten Gefallen eingefordert hätte! Wie widerwillig er gewesen war, wie verärgert und wütend auf Ducky, ihn mit so einem sub zu belasten - für 6 Monate! Andererseits hätte er wissen können, dass Ducky seinen Gefallen nicht für einen schlechten Menschen einlösen würde! Er wollte es Tony damals so schwer wie möglich machen, einen anderen Dom zu finden, nicht aus Eifersucht oder Besitzdenken – nein, weil ein so schlechter Mensch keinen guten verdiente.

Im Gegenteil - Tony verdient den Besten! Er war nicht sicher, ob er das war aber er wird alles tun um sich würdig zu erweisen.

Zu ihrem 1. Jahrestag geben sie eine kleine Party: Das Bau-Team, Ducky, Fornell, Skinner und Morrow. Die drei Meisterköche bereiten alles selber vor und als Höhepunkt geben sie eine Kostprobe ihrer Hausmusik. Nichts zeigt ihre harmonische Familienbeziehung und ihre tiefe Liebe zueinander wie dieses gemeinsame Musikstück.

[Let It Go (Disney's "Frozen") Vivaldi's Winter - ThePianoGuys](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Dakd7EIgBE&feature=player_detailpage&list=RDWZjFMj7OHTw)

 

 

end

 

[1] Lehrling

**Author's Note:**

> Nichts gehört mir und alles ist frei erfunden.


End file.
